Truth Or Dare?
by imogenew
Summary: Aria has been into Nöel for as long as she can remember and when she faces some troubles in her relationship with Ezra there is one person left on her mind. Nöel hates Mr Fitz for stealing his girl those many months ago and now he hates him even more for hurting Aria. When they are desperately wanting to find their way into one another's arms what obstacles stand in their way S3x09
1. Victim Of Love

**No copy right intended the first 6 lines of dialogue are from the show & I do not own the characters, only the storyline.**

**Shot in Season 3 Episode 9 (The Kahn Game) during Truth.**

"This is a party Aria, ask me... how many sexual partners I've had?" Noël smirked staring Aria straight in the eye.  
"Just answer the question." Spencer retorted shuffling in her seat. Aria felt happy as hell that she had a friend a long with her, because without Spencer she may just give in to Noël's mindless games.  
"She came to a few, she had an open invite," Noël quickly replied leaning forward anticipating his turn to ask Aria something, "Ever had sex with your teacher?" Aria's heart began to pound fast in her chest and she was sure the boy sitting opposite could hear it.  
"No I never had sex with my teacher." Aria was quick to answer and Noël knew she was lying. You would be stupid to not know about Aria and Mr. Fitz's relationship.  
"How do you know Maya?" Aria asked ignoring Noël's retort.  
"Hot new girl, and she likes the ladies and she moves into the DiLaurentis house, everyone knew Maya." Aria could see Noël was telling the truth, but he clearly misinterpreted the question. Never mind, there was more time on the clock for more questions right?  
"Here's one, when you came back from Finland or whatever it was, did you truly like me?" Noël had an innocence in his eye and Aria was taken aback. Was Noël really asking if she was into him? She had been into him since, well, seventh grade.  
"You mean when we were dating?" Aria asked feeling a cold stare from Jenna.  
"You mean you two were a couple?" Eric, Noël's brother, exclaimed.  
"Nice!" He high-fived Noël as he nodded in response.  
"Of course I did," Aria sighed seeing a smile flirt with the corners of Noël's lips. The soft lips that had once sent butterflies and fireworks in her stomach. She was with Ezra now though, she didn't need to think of the way Noël made her feel.  
"I'm going to ask you the same question." Aria decided receiving a sharp nudge from Spencer. Yeah yeah they were playing this to get answers on the Maya thing, but Aria needed some answers of her own.  
"What do you mean Montgomery?" Noël asked genuinely confused. Of course he liked Aria, he still did. She was beautiful and caring, most importantly she wasn't like the fake, Rosewood girls that he usually went for. She was Aria.  
"Did you go out with me to annoy a certain somebody?" Aria asked staring him straight in the eye. A half-smile fell on to Noël's lips and Aria could feel herself blushing. It was the same look Noël had when ever he was about to kiss her. The world seemed to slow down as Aria waited for an answer. She never realized how much she had doubted Noël's feelings for her, and now she needed an answer.  
"Time's up." Eric interrupted the hold Noël had over Aria as he silenced the small timer in his hands.  
"You know what they say, time flies when you're having fun." Noël winked at Aria whose cheeks went even pinker. Biting down on his bottom lip, Aria shuddered at how sexy he looked. She wasn't allowed to feel these emotions. She was in love with Ezra. Jumping off the couch she rushed up the stairs, with the craving of fresh air. It was so stuffy in the games room and Aria needed to get as far away from Noël as possible. Otherwise... well she wasn't sure what she would do.

"What was that about?" Spencer exclaimed placing a cold hand on her friend's shoulder. Whipping around to face her Aria noticed the annoyed look dancing on Spencer's face.  
"I just had to get some fresh air." Aria said throwing her arms up to represent the open environment around her. Aria knew that Spencer wasn't asking why she was out here, but she didn't need this confrontation right now.  
"Well I'm going to finish our job and have a round with Jenna," Spencer shuddered at the thought, "Do you want to meet me down stairs?" Spencer was already turning to walk away, but Aria just wanted to get as far away from the cabin as possible.  
"I may just ring Ezra asking for a ride." Aria bid farewell to her friend and wandered to the road where she would be able to see Ezra's car approaching. Taking the phone out of her bag, Aria punched in some numbers, eagerly waiting for Ezra to answer her call. All she needed was to hear his voice and she knew she would instantly forget Noël and focus on who was really important in her life. When Ezra didn't pick up Aria tried calling again, but this time her call went straight to voicemail. Did he turn off his phone after he saw Aria calling? That jerk. Angrily dumping her phone into her bag Aria let out a Humph feeling the cold air brush against her bare skin. She hadn't realized how cold the night was and soon goosebumps covered her skin.

"What are you doing out here? The party's just began." A man exclaimed causing Aria to scream. Turning to face the stranger she saw it was Noël and instantly relaxed.  
"You jerk! You gave me a fright." Aria yelled hitting Noël on the chest. Noël laughed it off, her small fists were no match for his solid figure.  
"Seriously what are you doing out here? You look freezing!" Noël exclaimed peeling his jacket off.  
"I don't need you charity Noël." Aria said refusing the jacket. Noël shook his head and draped the jacket over Aria's fragile shoulders.  
"I never answered your question." Noël whispered snaking his arm around Aria's small waist, letting his fingers linger on the small of her back.  
"I have liked you Montgomery since you had pink in your hair." Noël had Aria pressed against him and she could feel his warm breath frisking across her jaw. Aria giggled, remembering the huge crush she had on the man she was standing with right now.  
"I thought you were into Ali." Aria replied, not buying into Noël's story. Plus what did it matter?  
"Didn't you hear? Making a girl jealous is the first step of owning her heart." Noël breathed, pulling Aria closer to his warm body. He could feel the pounding of Aria's heart on his chest and smiled at the quickening pace. Suddenly Aria's phone rang and Aria jumped away from the man whose touch was making her insides quiver. Her screen read Ezra and Aria was grateful for the call and slightly disappointed. A feeling that didn't belong.  
_"Hay Ezra!"_ Aria yelled into her phone, trying to peel her eyes away from Noël's. Noël knew his expression read hurt and betrayal, but he couldn't help it. Not that long ago Aria had broken it off with him to continue a relationship with her teacher, and it felt like it was happening all over again.  
"_Hay babe, are you okay?" _Ezra spoke in a weird hurried voice, as if he was trying to hide something. Aria's face creased in worry as Noël turned to walk away. She wanted to call his name, make him stay, but she knew she couldn't. No need to give Ezra something else to worry about.  
"_I-I'm fine, I was just wondering if I could get a ride?" _Aria finally asked hoping that the man she loved would say no. She kinda wanted to chase after another man. Why was she thinking these thoughts? Aria shook them out of her head and focused on who was really important in her life. Ezra.  
_"I'm actually at dinner with a job offer on the table, maybe you could ask Wes for a ride?" _Ezra's words worried her. He hadn't mentioned anything about any job offers this afternoon, only that he was having a quiet night in. Most likely ordering Chinese and watching bad movies, not fancy dinners.  
_"Um it's fine, I couldn't ask him to do that." _Aria replied nervously fiddling with the strap of her bag.  
"_I'll give him a text now." _Ezra said abruptly hanging up the phone.  
"Love you too." Aria sighed brushing a hand through her thick hair. Things had been a little tense with Ezra recently. Ever since his mom came, ever since his little secret about Maggie came out. Ezra just needed to call her, see if she was fine and then he would be back to normal. Hopefully. She soon got a text from Wes asking where she was and Aria frustratedly replied. Sitting down on the cold pavement she waited for Ezra's brothers car, trying desperately to rid any thoughts of Noël from her mind. A task that shouldn't have been hard.

**So I hope you guys liked it and as you can tell I ship Noël and Aria so yeah. Read and Review! I would love to know what you guys think and whether or not I should continue (:**


	2. Warzone

**No copy right intended, I only own the story line, you know the drill. **

Aria hastily shoved her books in to her locker glad that the day was finally over. She couldn't wait to get to Ezra's. Hopefully he would be out of his weird mood that had engulfed him for the past few weeks. Slamming her locker door shut she felt a pair of eyes on her, examining her every move. Whipping her head round to look she saw a familiar set of features that had once made her insides quiver, but not anymore. Gone were the days that she felt anything for Noël, right? Bringing her eyes up to look at him, her composure was immediately shattered. Noël noticed Aria turning a deep red, but surprisingly she did not let her eyes stray from his. Noël could feel the butterflies dancing around his stomach and he knew Aria felt the connection that he did. It was an undeniable chemistry that set his heart on fire every time he was in Aria's presence. Taking a step toward her, Jenna quickly cut off his path.  
"What do you want Jenna?" Noël asked, clearly annoyed that the girl had got in his way. He could already see Aria conversing with Spencer, his chance at talking to her, really talking to her, was quickly vanishing.  
"Saying hi to you like any normal girlfriend." Jenna replied clearly outraged as she followed Noël's gaze to one of her enemies, Aria Montgomery.  
"Oh right, hay babe." Noël gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek and watched Aria walk down the corridor with Spencer.

"So what is going on between you two anyway?" Spencer apprehensively asked as Aria flung her head around to stare at Noël for one last time.  
"I'm not sure I know what you are talking about." Aria giggled letting her mind wander to her conversation with Noël the previous night. He had looked so damn hot with his tight-fitting shirts stretching perfectly over his broad chest. She knew under that thin piece of material was a perfect six-pack, abs that she had loved to brush her hands over when she had briefly been in a relationship with Noël. He had been so nice, caring, a perfect gentleman.  
"Are you even listening to me Aria?" Spencer snapped Aria out of her daydream causing a frazzled Aria to blush deeply.  
"Yes of course. Anyway I will talk to you later, Ezra's waiting for me." Aria instantly felt nervous and slightly angry at the very thought of her long time boyfriend. Hopping in to her car she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel quickly getting lost in thought. Ezra had once made Aria feel fireworks at every touch, make her light up when he entered a room. Ezra once had her insides constantly filled with butterflies, but now he felt distant and secretive. Aria just hoped he would be back to normal by the time she arrived at his apartment.

Noël let his mind wander as he made his way on to the lacrosse field. All that was in his mind was how perfect Aria was. She was the most beautiful girl who Noël had ever laid eyes on and he had laid his eyes on a lot of women. Aria had looked perfect the previous night and he could remember the sexy aura around Aria as they had played their game. Noël wished they could be back in the games room, without Jenna or Spencer or Eric, just the two of them to play the game. Then maybe he could crack Aria, get her to let her true feelings for him be revealed. He deserved it didn't he? As if it had come out of nowhere, the small lacrosse ball hit Noël squarely in the face.  
"Shit man! What was that for?" Noël exclaimed seeing Mike in a fit of laughter.  
"You were meant to catch it bro!" Mike laughed running over to his friend, "Do you need me to kiss it better?" Noël frustrated punched Mike on the arm, in a friendly way of course, and soon the coach had called a timeout.  
"Where's your mind at anyway?" Mike asked swapping the stick in his hand for his drink bottle.  
"I've just got more important things that lacrosse to worry about." Noël replied for he worried that he had ruined his chances with Aria for good those many months ago.  
"Like?" Mike inquired. What did Mike want Noël to say? Oh I'm just trying to think of a way to get Aria, yes your sister, back. For some strange reason he thought that may not go down to well.  
"When did you become so nosey?" Noël replied letting out a forced laugh. He made a promise to himself at that moment though. That he would do what ever it takes to win Aria back, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

Aria recoiled as her boyfriend leaned in for a kiss. He was lazily draped on the couch and there was at least five bottles of wine scattered on the ground at his feet.  
"You're drunk." Aria picked up a few of the bottles and made her way in to the kitchen where two glasses lay. Placing the bottles in the bin she tried her hardest not to look at the glasses, but her hardest wasn't enough to block out the red lipstick smeared over one of the glasses. Walking back to Ezra she noticed the same red lipstick streaked across his collar.  
"Loosen up babe! Have you always been this much of a drag?" Ezra moaned gesturing for Aria to come towards him. Was that a giggle she heard?  
"Why is there lipstick all over you?" Aria's voice shook and she couldn't help but feel betrayed. From her place above him she could see that red was not only on his collar, but smeared all over his cheek. A cheek that should be covered in nothing but her own lipstick. The cheating bastard.  
"Maggie said you'd react like this, I told her you were cooler." Ezra laughed, the smell of booze heavy on his breath.  
"M-Maggie?" Aria stuttered wanting to scream at her boyfriend and hit him and make him feel her pain.  
"Hi Aria." Maggie smirked from the doorway separating the bathroom from the living room. Red lipstick smeared across her mouth.  
"I think I should go." Aria whispered before running from the apartment. Aria's insides had turned to ice and she wanted to scream. Hit something. Curl up into a ball and cry.  
As Aria reached her car her phone began to buzz. Aria hoped to God that it wasn't Ezra, that would be low. Taking her phone out of her tote bag she saw a jumble of letters and numbers as the sender and a chill ran up her spine. Turning around to see if there was anyone in sight she opened the message.  
**Looks like someone's been naughty! Guess what? He has another dirty little secret. Graveyard at 6pm tonight, come alone! Mwah A xx  
**Aria's hands shook as she read the message again and again, she knew she needed to go to the graveyard to find out what it was. Not just for her own sake, but so she could figure out who Ezra really was, because she was sure this Ezra wasn't the Ezra she had fallen in love with.

**Hope you guys liked it! I know there is not much Naria in this, but yeah. Sorry if you are an Ezra fan, but yeah I don't like him so... Read and Review guys (: Your reviews were so nice last time (: (: x**


	3. Personal Soldier

**No copy right intended, I only own the story line. **

Noel made his way through the graveyard towards a lone standing tree, just as the text had instructed him to do. He didn't know who the text was from, or what they wanted from Noel, but he knew if he didn't follow "A's" orders Aria would get hurt and that was not a price he was willing to pay. Weaving his way through the graveyard he saw a slight figure sitting at the girth of the tree. The figure looked small and vulnerable, definitely a girl. Maybe his goal was to see that she was okay? As Noel got closer he could hear quiet sobs emitted from the girl as her hands pounded furiously on an object out of his sight.  
"Hay you alright?" Noel asked when he was less than ten feet away. There was something familiar about the girl, but he couldn't figure it out. As the girl's head turned around to face him, Noel let out a worried gasp and ran the short distance to the small figure. He quickly wrapped his arms protectively around her, stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort in her ear. She in turn nuzzled her head into his neck and let herself cry.  
"It's okay Aria. I'm here now." Noel whispered and a small smile flirted with the corners of Aria's mouth.  
"What's wrong baby?" Noel whispered in to Aria's ear genuinely concerned. Letting a last tear fall down her face Aria pulled away from Noel and tried to hide the bag that 'A' had given her. She didn't need to worry Noel with her problems.  
"Give me the bag." Noel demanded, he knew if he didn't Aria would keep it to herself, and that type of hurt could eat a person alive. Aria defiantly shook her head and Noel swiftly tore his hand around her fragile body easily prying the bag from her grip. Aria looked at Noel expectantly when he didn't open the bag, as if she wanted him to know the small secret that was killing her. Slowly opening the bag he pulled out about ten photos. All of Ezra and some girl in very compromising positions, all dated to that very day. Pulling out a doll he smirked. It was a voodoo doll of Ezra and Aria had certainly released large amounts of anger on it. Looking up at Aria he saw another photo in her outstretched hands. A photo that had clearly caused her a lot of agony. Picking it up he saw the same girl who Ezra had been with standing next to a small boy who looked about six. Turning it over in his palms he read the message on the back.  
**Guess Ezra's past isn't just full of money, children too! Family resemblance I think - A  
**"Oh Aria this is horrible! I can't believe he'd keep a secret like this and then cheat on you!" Noel exclaimed shoving everything back in the bag. If he could hardly bear to look at it what was Aria going through?  
"Who am I kidding? Of course I can believe it. He was a creep last year and he always will be." Noel's features had turned dark and Aria crawled into his arms, hoping that he would wrap his arms around her. Make her feel safe. A few seconds later he saw Aria sitting in between his legs and he quickly wrapped her arms around her, sensing her need for a hug.  
"Why d-did he do it? What did I do wrong?" Aria stuttered a while later. The night had slowly approached and Aria pulled herself closer to Noel, a need for his warmth. Noel reciprocated by wrapping his arms tighter around the girl, feeling her shake in his arms.  
"You didn't do anything baby. Let's go back to my car, you look freezing." Noel pulled Aria up keeping a protective arm around her waist. As they walked Noel would occasionally kiss her on her forehead in attempt to stop her whimper. Aria could feel herself relaxing with each touch from Noel and soon she was regretting ever being in a relationship with Ezra, breaking it off with Noel those many months ago.  
"I'm sorry Noel." Aria breathed leaning against Noel's car. Noel was standing less than a meter away from her, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not read the expression in her face.  
"Why?" Noel replied as he unlocked his car, it looked like he would have to give a ride to Aria as there were no other cars in sight.  
"For last year. You were always so good to me and I-" Aria began but Noel cut her off.  
"You don't ever have to apologize." Noel ran a finger down Aria's soft cheek, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. The pair were standing inches apart. Aria could feel the cool breath belonging to Noel tickle the soft skin of her face and she could almost taste his soft lips. Just as Aria leaned in Noel pulled back, retracting his hands from Aria's waist to his own sides. Aria opened her mouth to say something but thought better of it, not wanting to jeopardize any possible relationship with the boy who she had sought after for so long.  
"Just wait one moment." Noel spoke turning to open the boot of his car. He could feel Aria's hurt when he pulled away from her, but he knew it was better for the both of them. She was still in love with her former teacher, so no matter how intense his feelings for Aria were he knew he couldn't be there in a romantic way for Aria. It didn't matter if she was the one initiating it, it wouldn't be right. Picking up his guitar he made his way back to Aria who had taken a seat in the back of his car.  
"What? It's cold." Aria laughed kicking the door further open to fully see Noel. Noel smiling broadly shook his head, it was good to hear Aria laughing when she was this hurt.  
"What's the guitar for?" Aria inquired a puzzled look on her face.  
"I'm going to sing you a song." Noel shrugged taking a seat on a very low fence in front of her.  
"You're going to sing?" Aria scoffed. She could never in her wildest dreams imagine somebody like Noel being able to sing. He was a typical Rosewood boy, he shouldn't be able to sing.  
"I feel like I should take offense in that." Noel laughed while tuning his guitar. Of course Aria would be shocked when he sung, he had never sung to anybody in his life. They would think he was some like theatre loving person or something. Singing in public could seriously damage his reputation in a town like Rosewood.  
"Tell me what's going on, I know there's something on your mind, can you just open up?" Noel sang in a perfect voice. It was just the right amount of sexy and raspy and beautiful and perfect. Noel saw the small smile on Aria's full lips and soon he was belting out the chorus.  
"I'll be your hero whose standing strong, who protects you from any fight. And if your battles are piling on, I will take them on with all my might. Cry your tears on my shoulder. You don't know what the future holds so I'll be your personal soldier." Aria could feel her eyes light up and a light blush rise to her cheeks. This was the perfect song for Noel to sing to her right now.  
"Left, left, left, right, left. Left, left, left, right, left" Noel finished a few minutes later with a shy grin on his face. He put his guitar on the ground and looked across to Aria. She looked happy right? Her hands weren't covering her ears which was a good sign.  
"Well what did you think?" Noel asked after a long moment of silence. A silence that was killing him.  
"That was beautiful. Thank you!" Aria had a genuine smile on her face and he could feel the honesty emitting from the girl. She actually liked his singing.  
"Anyway I should drive you to your car. It's real dark." Noel jumped up, returning his guitar to the boot, wanting to take the conversation away from his singing.  
"My car... right." Aria replied remembering how Mike had dropped her off and proceeded to take the car to his date or something.  
"Am I going to have to drive you home?" Noel asked with fake annoyance on his voice mocking an angry face. This caused Aria to laugh loudly and jump out of the car. Walking towards the road she shook her head.  
"No, no. I can walk home. Don't put yourself out." Aria joked getting further away from Noel. Suddenly Noel became very worried, he could hardly see her in the darkness of the night and he became switched on to the noises around them. There was a sharp snap behind him and a rustle of leaves and Noel turned in the direction. He could just make out a hooded figure in the darkness of the trees.  
"Aria get in the car. Now." Noel yelled and Aria could hear the serious and worried tone of his voice. Jumping into the passenger seat she buckled her seat belt, seeing Noel behind her stare in to the thick of the trees for a few seconds longer before turning to the car. Aria was suddenly very worried that Noel had just seen A. A had called Aria here, that meant A was probably in the graveyard. Why had Noel been in the graveyard anyway? A worried Noel stepped hard on the gas, driving away from the graveyard at top speed. When they approached a main road Noel felt himself relax and drove at the legal limit.  
"Are you okay?" Aria asked placing a comforting hand on Noel's. In the short time they had distanced themselves from the graveyard Aria had become sure that it was A. Who else?  
"Somebody was watching us." Noel replied smiling at the touch of Aria.  
"Didn't see who it was, they were wearing like a hoodie and black gloves. Probably just looking to steal a car." Noel shrugged knowing that he was lying through his teeth. Yes he had been truthful about what the figure was wearing, but this figure was not a random. He was sure it was A, the person who had threatened Aria's life. Probably checking that he had gone through with his task.  
"You're probably right." Aria breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Noel didn't think it was some stalker, just a robber, was probably more relaxing than it should have been.

"Aria Montgomery! What do you think you are doing home this late at night? Your brother who went on a _date_ got home earlier than you!" Ella spoke sternly at her daughter who was attempting to sneak up to her bedroom.  
"Sorry I didn't realize finishing my project with Spencer would take so long." Aria lied hoping her Mom wouldn't catch her out.  
"A project with Spencer huh? That's funny because when I was ringing to see where you were and Hanna said you were with her." Ella replied catching Aria out on her lie. It wasn't true of course, Ella hadn't rung any of them, but at least Aria would tell the truth.  
"I was at Hanna's earlier." Aria offered as an excuse, like her mom was that stupid.  
"And Noel dropped you home because?" Ella asked shutting her daughter down for the last time.  
"Fine I was visiting Ali's grave. Time got the better of me and Noel drove me home." Aria spoke a half truth. She was at the graveyard, time got the better of her and Noel drove her home. That was truth enough right?  
"Okay, just next time let me know where you are." Ella sighed walking back to her bedroom just as Aria's phone went off. Picking it up as she walked to her room she saw that it was from A.  
"Crap." Aria spoke aloud as she opened the text, hoping it was something like have a nice life, bye. That would be nice.  
**You know Ezra's dirty little secret, I wonder which one of yours I will reveal to him - A  
**A tired Aria turned her phone off and went to bed. A could wait for the morning.

Noel climbed into bed, checking his phone one last time hoping for something from Aria, but his phone still read no new messages. Just as he was about to turn it off his phone buzzed, giving Noel a little hope. An excited Noel opened the message and felt disappointed to read what the message said.  
**A secret for a secret right? I wonder how long it will take for Ezra to learn something about you! - A  
**Noel swiftly turned his phone off and willed himself to get to sleep. It was impossible knowing that Ezra could have something to hold against him, because if Ezra knew any of his dark secrets, he didn't have to guess how long it would take him to tell Aria. And when Aria found out he was sure she would run away from him, get out of his life for good.

**Hope you guys liked it, a lot more naria there so that's good right? The song Noel sung to Aria is 'Personal Soldier' by the Wanted (which is a really good song, you should totally listen to it!) Anyhow loved to read your reviews for the last chapter! Read and review and if you have any criticism or suggestions please send them in! Love to know what you guys think (:**


	4. Dead Man Walking

**No copyright intended. I only own the story line. **

Aria looked at herself in the mirror for one last time. She was a mess, she had been up crying all night and it was clear in her tired, puffy eyes. Her hair hung limp at her shoulders and her skin looked pale and lifeless. She felt like shit. Flattening her simple white top on her flat stomach and removing a thread from her blue skinny jeans she left the house. She could feel the sadness eating away at her, the fact Ezra had cheated on her was slowly killing her. Making a mental note to visit him after school, break up with him for good, she climbed into her car, glad that she was letting Mike drive today. It would take too much effort to focus on the road.  
"You okay? You look sick." Mike gingerly asked his sister. He had heard her crying all last night and he wanted to kill the man who had caused his sisters pain. He was sure it was Mr Fitz, he just needed her to say it and he would have his permission to punch the jerk squarely in the face.  
"I'm fine." Aria bluntly replied, staring out the window watching the houses passing by.  
"Then why were you up all night crying huh? When did you last have anything to eat?" Mike asked slightly angry. Heck his sister was upset and he needed to kill the bastard that did this to her. He couldn't remember the last time he saw Aria like this, not even after Alison went missing. She looked like she had given up, a defeated look in her eye. Not the strong Aria he knew.  
"Fine! Ezra cheated on me okay? He cheated on me with his child's mother. Oh yeah, he has a fucking child! Is that what you wanted Mike?" Aria screamed releasing her pain on the brother who didn't deserve it. He shouldn't have to deal with her anger.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." Aria closed her tired eyes and relaxed into the comforting arm on her back.  
"You do know I'm going to kill him right?" Mike was dead serious, but Aria couldn't help but laugh. She had never seen her brother this protective over somebody and it was strangely freeing. If Mike could protect her maybe Ezra didn't matter. Maybe A didn't matter. Letting her laughter take over her whole body Mike joined her. Hey his sister was laughing, not looking dead. Big improvement.  
"Thanks Mike. I will meet you here after school." Aria smiled giving her brother a kiss on the cheek which he quickly rubbed off. Walking through the front doors of the school she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. It was a text from Ezra. Feeling the numbing cold enter her body once again she lost the life in her eyes and the happiness Mike had instilled.  
**We need to talk, be at my place after school.  
**Like that wasn't obvious already, but what did he need to talk about? How he has a son, how he is a lying cheating jerk? Nothing new no matter what way you looked at it.

Noel looked down the corridor toward the stunning girl who had now changed her whole demeanor. She looked...ordinary. She wasn't wearing anything bold or risky, she wasn't walking with the usual bounce in her step or anything. Leaving his conversation with Jenna and walking toward Aria, he noticed how tired and sad she looked. Ezra had done this to her. That tool.  
"Hi Noel." Aria tried to smile, but she didn't think it was convincing. Taking a few books out of her locker she slammed the door shut, causing a few heads to turn. When Noel didn't reply she looked at him, noticing how worried he looked.  
"He better not be worried over me." Aria thought to herself. Noel took in Aria's collapsed figure, the lifelessness in her body. He wanted more than anything to hug her, let her cry in to him, but he couldn't and he knew that.  
"Don't worry, Mike is already planning to kill him." Aria tried to joke, but her laugh was painful and forced.  
"I will join him!" Noel exclaimed placing a warm hand on Aria's cold arm. She looked down at it, but too soon he had removed it. Noel knew he couldn't come on to strong with Aria and instantly regretted his touch. He couldn't let Aria know how head over heels he was. She would never return his feelings, even if she wouldn't admit it, Aria was still in love with Ezra. Any relationship would end up with Noel simply being the rebound. Aria stared up at Noel's deep eyes, she couldn't figure out what he was thinking. What was running through his head, if she could just decipher one simple thought maybe she would know how to make her next move. If people would just speak their mind there wouldn't be as much hurt in the world. Suddenly Aria felt the sudden urge to cry, she could feel all the hurt and pain from her relationship with Ezra crash down on her, as if that was their whole relationship. Lies and heartbreak.  
"Don't cry, please." Noel spoke softly as he saw a tear make its way down Aria's smooth cheek. Looking into Noel's comforting eyes Aria couldn't help herself but break down. Noel swiftly snaked his broad arms around the fragile girl feeling her body shake in his arms. His hands were slowly stroking the girls back, trying with all his might to keep the girl standing, safe, alive. Aria balled up Noel's top in her small fists and began to lightly pound on his chest. Everything was wrong, she shouldn't be feeling this way. Hurt by the one she loves, finding comfort in Noel. Nothing was as it should be. Just a few days ago she would never have predicted that she could call Noel her friend. Light up when she saw him. She would never predict her hatred of Ezra either. It's funny how these things change right? Well, Aria couldn't feel the funny side of anything yet.

"Aria, over here!" Hanna called out to her friend who dragged herself to the table. The girls exchanged nervous glances and smiled at the oncoming Aria. Falling into a seat next to Emily, Aria stared down at her empty lap. The day had gone from bad to worse. She had received yet another text from A, her Mom had asked her if she knew about her Dad and Meredith's new relationship, she had cried later when she saw her Mom making out with her new boyfriend - like she cried in front of the loved up couple - and even though she knew she shouldn't, she felt betrayed seeing Noel kiss Jenna. Seriously? She felt betrayed when a friend kissed his girlfriend, she was slowly loosing it.  
"What's wrong hunny?" Hanna had reached a comforting hand across the table, placing it on Aria's. Aria looked at Hanna's warm eyes, then Spencer's and finally Emily's. She didn't feel loved or glad to have such amazing friends, feelings that she should feel. She felt numb. Shrugging she told the girls of Ezra's dirty little secret. One that was eating away at Aria's soul.  
"I swear to god I will murder that man!" Spencer exclaimed, a look of pure hatred deep in her eyes.  
"Join the club." Mike announced his entrance as he placed a warm hand on his sisters shoulder.  
"How are you?" Mike asked Aria, in a protective brotherly way that should have made Aria smile. Still there was no feeling in her heart.  
"I don't really feel anything. Just..." Aria trailed off, not wanting to continue. She knew it would only lower her friends moods.  
"Numb." Emily finished for her starring off in to the distance. Numb was a feeling she had felt before, it was worse than pain her books. Knowing that you can't feel anything is horrible.  
"I better go," Mike moaned seeing Ella beckoning him, "oh and Noel is riding with us today." Aria felt a small smile flirt with her lips as the mention of Noel, but it quickly disappeared knowing who she was going to visit after school. She was sure that Mike wouldn't mind the quick detour though.  
"Was that a smile?" Spencer teased as Emily jokingly nudged Aria in the side.  
"Anyway I know you're hurting and all, but what is up with your outfit? It's so not...you. I'm surprised you own that anyway." Hanna laughed, trying to brighten up Aria's face.  
"There's not even any feathers!" Spencer jokingly exclaimed and Aria forced a laugh. It sounded kinda real, maybe because it was slightly real.  
"Anyway what's going on with you and Noel? I saw you two this morning." Emily asked, not attempting to continue with the light tone. Noel was with Jenna, so a creep by association, anyway didn't they suspect him of being part of the A team?  
"He's just a friend." Aria coldly said with more pain in her voice than there had been all day. See with Noel she was alive, everything was real and she could let herself feel. But when he retracted his hand earlier that morning she knew that Noel didn't want to lead her on. He didn't want to lead her on to a relationship that he had no interest in.

**So I hope you guys liked it! Read and Review please and thank you (: x**


	5. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

**No copyright intended. I do not own Pretty Little Liars, otherwise the story line for Aria would be a little different. **

"Just stay in the car, I've got this." Aria pleaded knowing that Mike and Noel weren't going to listen to her. They had arrived at Ezra's apartment moments ago and all Aria wanted was to go up to Ezra, tell him they were over, then leave. She didn't want to over complicate things by adding the two boys to the equation, especially since Noel and Ezra had never got along.  
"We aren't letting you go to the creep by yourself!" Mike exclaimed, making it clear that he wasn't going to listen to Aria. No matter how much she pleaded.  
"Fine! You can both wait outside his apartment, I need to break up with him in a civil way. I don't need to attack him." Aria sighed walking towards the building. Mike and Noel rushed behind her, content with her final decision.  
"He deserves much worse than being attacked." Mike mumbled under his breath, receiving a hard stare from Aria. Noel smirked, noticing how Aria's demeanor had changed since he had seen her this morning. She now seemed strong and sure of what she wanted. Almost as if she had gathered all memories of Ezra and thrown them out, and now she was simply removing him from her life for good. Noel partially hoped this was true because it would mean Aria had gotten over Ezra. Getting over Ezra meant the possibility of seeing something in Noel that she hadn't seen before.  
"Just wait here. I don't want Ezra seeing either of you." Aria whispered snapping Noel out of his thoughts. Aria hoped they would only listen to her, if Ezra saw the two boys he would kill her. Kill them.  
"Like that was the deal." Mike scoffed. He wasn't going to let his sister go in to the apartment when they were more that ten feet away.  
"His room is literally just down there!" Aria retorted pointing a little way down the hall.  
"We're waiting outside the door." Noel defiantly said placing his hand on the small of Aria's back and directing her down the corridor. Aria rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, but really she was scared. Scared of the way Ezra would react to seeing the two boys, and both Noel and Mike could tell. Aria reached the door and stopped. She couldn't bring herself to knock. How could she when she knew that the small act of knocking on the door would be the end of her relationship? As Noel stroked Aria's back in attempts to comfort her, Aria regained her confidence. Breaking up with Ezra was what she had to do, if she didn't, she would only be leading him on. In the short space of time since Noel's party and now he had won her heart. Knocking three short taps she waited for the door to open. Ezra was opening the door in next to no time, clearly he was waiting for the three sharp taps.  
"Aria!" Ezra sounded elated, but when he saw who flanked her sides, and more importantly who had their hand on the small of Aria's back, he turned bitter. "What are you doing here?" Noel knew the question had been directed to him and felt a huge smirk rise to his face. Just as he was about to reply Aria pushed Ezra back into the apartment and slammed the door, not wanting to cause any fights. She just needed to break up with him and not let Mike and Noel start anything else.  
"I guess you know why I'm here." Aria said not wasting any time, but apparently Ezra wasn't so much interested in what she had to say as who was behind the door.  
"Why the hell did you bring Noel?" Ezra spat throwing a disgusted look at Aria causing Aria to laugh a little. In spite of everything they had been through together she truly was glad to be breaking up with Ezra.  
"Because he's my friend, but you wouldn't know much about that. The only other person remotely close to you is your girlfriend Maggie." Aria spat back with an accusing laughter.  
"That's not fair Aria!" Ezra replied, not fair? So it's not fair to tell the truth now?  
"We're over Ezra. If you had any hope for anything else you were kidding yourself." Aria replied backing up to the door.  
"You don't mean that! We're...we're in love." Ezra offered causing roll her eyes in disgust.  
"So you cheat on the one you love?" Aria asked placing a hand on the cold door knob.  
"Don't open that door Aria. We're not done talking." Ezra threatened removing an envelope from his pocket. Waving it in the air every muscle in Aria's body tensed up and soon her hand had fallen from the doorway and she marched over to Ezra trying to snatch the envelope from his hands. Aria had no idea what was in the envelope, but the big '-A' on the front could only bring bad news.  
"That got your attention." This time it was Ezra's turn to laugh and again Aria tried to snatch the envelope from his hands.  
"Show me what it is in it Ezra or I swear to god..."Aria warned knowing that she had two men perfectly capable of beating the man up only a few feet away. Excruciatingly slowly Ezra removed five or six photos from the envelope. One was of Noel and Aria last year, with Noel playing his guitar and Aria singing. Looking like a perfectly cute couple. Aria shrugged at it and flipped to the next one. This one was barely different other than they looked as if they were on the verge of kissing...which they were till Ezra walked in.  
"So what? These are when I was dating him." Aria asked not seeing the secrecy of the photos.  
"Keep going." Ezra commented, his face was red and Aria was sure that he was going to blow very soon. Aria did as she was instructed and the next one caused her to stir a little. It was after Eric's party. When Aria was standing with Noel, her lips less than inch away from his, the sick thing was she didn't even notice anyone was watching. But then why would she? It was A. The fourth one was of Aria's sitting between Noel's legs at the graveyard, she never realized how in...love they looked when they were together. It wasn't just how he held her, it was the look in both of their eyes. It read they were with right person, the person who meant more them than anyone else. Maybe it was true.  
"Are you going to continue or you to caught up in that moment?" Ezra seethed and Aria quickly flipped to photo number 5, ashamed that she had been caught looking for so long. This photo was of Aria attempting to kiss Noel, before he pulled away of course, and it made Aria laugh. Because the photo looked like they had, when Noel had been the gentleman and not, because of how wrong the photo was, maybe she didn't know why she was laughing, there was no humor.  
"Sorry, sorry. Just nothing happened here...unfortunately." Aria added the last part to hurt Ezra and it gave her joy to see that she had succeeded. The last photo was of Noel comforting Aria at school, causing her to laugh again.  
"Funny story with the last two. They were both after I found out you were a lying cheating jerk who doesn't deserve me. You deserve slutty Maggie...and your son. I never knew you were a teen dad, I guess there is a lot about each other we don't know. One thing you can learn know, you're never getting me back. Ever." Something snapped in Ezra and he slapped the girl on the cheek. They both stood there shocked for a few seconds until Ezra placed a soft hand on the same cheek feeling like a jerk. Aria quickly slapped his hand away and took a shaky step back, biting back tears.  
"Don't touch me." Her voice was close to a whisper, but it was definitely a solid threat. Aria whipped around and turned to make her way out of the room, but she could feel Ezra behind her. He reached his arm out for her as she began to run. She needed to get out of that apartment, and the sooner the better. As she placed a trembling hand on the door handle she felt arms snake around her waist and pull her back. Screaming at the top of her lungs she began to kick her arms and legs in the air, desperately trying to get out of Ezra's tight grip.  
Noel and Mike exchanged a nervous glance and soon Mike swung the door open. All Noel could see was a scared as hell Aria and soon the two boys were running in to the room, desperate to save Aria. Ezra seeing the two boys threw Aria to the ground and put his hands up in surrender. He hadn't meant to hurt Aria, heck he hadn't even meant to scare her. He just didn't want her to leave without him letting him confess his love for her, no matter how much she hated him. Mike ran to his sister and pulled her in to a hug, vowing to himself that if he ever saw the man again he would make sure he felt the pain Aria was feeling. Noel punched Ezra squarely on the nose and Mike smiled, even laughed a little. Noel punched Ezra for the second time feeling Ezra's pain underneath his fist. It was oddly relaxing. Holding up against the wall, Noel felt the fear emitted from the disgusting man.  
"If you so much as touch again I will cut your dick off and shove it up your ass!" Noel threatened before dropping him to the ground and following the brother and sister duo out of the apartment. He was sure that Ezra wouldn't so much be within an 100 foot radius of Aria again, not while he was around anyway.

**Hope you guys like it! I know it was a bit shorter this time, but...yeah. There wasn't any Naria in this story really, but trust me in the upcoming chapters there should be A LOT. I mean Ezra's out of the picture now, which is a good sign right?**


	6. Just In Love

**No copyright intended, I don't own Pretty Little Liars, only the storyline.**

Aria walked to the table where her friends sat feeling way happier than the previous day. She was finally rid of the man who was ruining her life. Aria was glad about not having to worry about who would see her out in public with him or what she would say when asked who she was in a relationship with. Being free of Ezra was oddly relaxing and as an added bonus 'A' wouldn't have anything to hold against her. The previous texts had been centered on Noel, but the only worry she would have is if her dad disapproved, which she highly doubted anyway. As her Dad often said: A friend of Mike's is a friend of mine. Smiling at the thought she sat down next to Hanna, still stuck in her daze.  
"Aria!" Spencer called snapping the girl from her thoughts. Suddenly out of her daydream, Aria noticed she had been staring at Noel and all the people at her table, including Caleb, had realized.  
"Sorry, what?" Aria replied, forcing her eyes to look at Spencer, instead of the hot guy who seemed to be staring back.  
"Okay we know what you said yesterday, but there is no way of lying your way out of that hunny." Hanna laughed looking between Noel and Aria.  
"Out of what?" Aria said still slightly confused, the girls exchanged a glance before cracking up, leaving Caleb to explain.  
"You said just now there was nothing going on between you and Noel?" Caleb offered feeling awkward sitting with the girls.  
"I did?" Aria asked not remembering talking at all in the past few minutes. Caleb spotted Mike walking toward the table and decided to rush over to him, strike up a conversation. Maybe even make a new friend, he couldn't sit at the table with the girls giggling like that for much longer. As Caleb left, the girls took one look at each other and laughed even harder, Aria joining in this time.  
"Seriously though, you and Noel huh?" Spencer giggled once the laughter died down.  
"Nothing is going on!" Aria protested knowing that it was a lie. After she had visited Ezra's last night Noel had been there for her in a way Mike couldn't.

_"Aria! Over here!" Noel called to an oncoming Aria. Aria smiled seeing the boy sitting on the playground and sat next to him on the cold plastic. She let herself snuggle into his large arms, feeling the warmth of his breath on her cold neck.  
"Thank you." Aria whispered for she was grateful for Noel getting her out of the house. She was so happy to receive his text that she ran out of the house, forgetting to be quiet. Now she was regretting not changing out of her pajama's. Not only was she embarrassed, but she was freezing.  
"Do you not own any jumpers?" Noel laughed as he removed his jumper and placed it over her head. Arranging the jumper so that it was on properly Aria smiled into it. Breathing in Noel's musky scent that the jumper seemed to be coated in.  
"I just prefer yours." Aria laughed playing it off as a joke, but she knew full well that she was telling the truth. She loved wearing something that belonged to Noel because it gave her an excuse to talk to him, keep him in her life, if he ever wanted the jumpers back that is.  
"How are you holding up?" Noel asked placing a small kiss on the top of Aria's head. He felt her tense up at the thought of Ezra, but he knew that the question needed to be asked.  
"I'm just glad to finally be done with the creep. I can finally focus on the important things in my life, the important people." Aria peeked up at Noel through her long eyelashes just in time to see the light blush that had risen to his cheeks. Noel looked down at Aria and before he knew it, his lips were pressed to hers. There was a chasteness in the embrace and he smiled to himself, happy to be here with Aria and kissing her too! Aria was the one to break the kiss, but she didn't want to spoil the moment with her stupid impulses. She shouldn't have kissed Noel, he just wanted her as a friend and she had ruined that. Just like she ruined everything else. Noel entwined his hand with Aria's and kissed her softly again making Aria feel a little more secure. Maybe what they had was more than a friendship. Maybe now Ezra was out of the way they could work. _

"Aria!" Spencer said again as the girls laughed and Aria was yet again snapped out of her daydream.  
"Sorry." Aria cringed waiting for the questions from the girls.  
"You were thinking about Noel again?" Emily questioned with an understanding look on her face. She had been through the same thing back when Maya and her were flirting.  
"No..." Aria began which received several looks from the girls, "Kinda...yeah."  
"Go ask him out!" Hanna demanded as the other girls agreed.  
"I can't do that!" Aria squealed letting her eyes drift back to Noel, who was now deep in conversation with none other than Jenna.  
"Why?" Emily asked following Aria's eyes to Noel.  
"Because he's with Jenna." The words served as a blow to her own heart.

Noel stared at Aria hardly paying attention to what Jenna was saying. He had caught the girl staring at him twice already, probably because he was staring at her. They seemed to be having a conversation with their eyes, and Jenna was getting in the way.  
"So should we have coordinated outfits or no?" Jenna asked trying to win back Noel's attention. Guys did not get distracted from Jenna, especially not over a girl like Aria!  
"For what?" Noel asked, this time looking at Jenna. She looked desperate, not an attractive feature for the girl.  
"For the halloween party!" Jenna exclaimed, fed up with Noel not listening.  
"I don't think we should be together anymore." Noel decided standing up from his seat and walking away from the table. He suddenly felt very awkward, not knowing where to go. He would approach Aria, but she was having a good time with her friends and he didn't need to spoil that. Looking around for his lacrosse friends he saw Mike and Caleb having a highly awkward conversation and decided to join them. Anything would be better than standing alone, especially seeing Jenna was yelling "You can't break up with me!"  
"Sup." Noel said joining the boys and they gave him devious looks, "What?"  
"You and Aria huh?" Mike snickered, feeling slightly grossed out that it was his best friend and sister, but still happy that his sister would be finally be happy.  
"What do you mean?" Noel cautiously asked not knowing what Aria had told Mike.  
"She is seriously into you. So much so that I left their table, it was too gushy for me." Caleb scoffed, squirming slightly at the thought.  
"You really think so?" Noel was quite chuffed that the boys thought this, maybe this meant they were right. There was a chance for him and the girl of his dreams.  
"The way she talks about you, looks at you, I've never seen her like that with anyone...not even with Mr Fitz." Mike shrugged happy that his sister could be happy. After everything that had happened with Alison, Mona and now Mr Fitz she truly deserved it.

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked it! I know it was a bit short, but I think it was goodish. I wont be updating as often as I would like to, hopefully one a week, but school just started and its pretty intense unfortunately. Anyhow read and review! Love to hear what you guys think!**


	7. Drunk

**no copyright intended**

Aria drummed her fingers on the kitchen counter waiting for her phone to give the tell-tale signs of a text coming through. She felt like she had waited for hours, but looking at the clock she realized it had only been a few minutes.  
"What's got you all worked up?" Mike laughed entering the kitchen taking a bite of Aria's untouched pizza.  
"I'm not worked up!" Aria retorted, she wasn't right? She was feeling fine, no nervousness...nothing.  
"Clearly." Mike laughed putting his hands up in mock surrender. Aria rolled her eyes and stormed to the fridge. She had to do something to take her mind of things, even if it was as simple as pouring a drink. The impatience had made her thirsty.  
*_BEEP BEEP* _Aria's phone trilled. Aria nearly ran to the counter excited for the much-anticipated text. Reaching out her hands Mike grabbed the phone and took a few steps away.  
"Mike give me the phone!" Aria spoke sounding serious as hell, she wasn't taking any of Mike's shit today.  
"Who were you expecting the text from?" Mike replied laughing wildly. Aria came up to him and jumped for the phone, but she wasn't tall enough. After a few failed attempts she took a few steps back, becoming calm and collected.  
"Give me the phone please." Aria said in a sickly sweet voice performing the best puppy eyes she could.  
"Aw Aria you should know by know that those wont work on me." Mike laughed, he had become resistant to them when he was eight. Aria used to use them on him all the time getting him in trouble more times than he would like to think.  
"Just give me the phone!" Aria exclaimed. What if Noel thought she was rejecting him by not replying?  
"Oooh Noel!" Mike sang as a second text came through making smoochy noises. Aria's heart sped up in her chest and she was sure her brother could her it. "Someone's desperate." Aria quickly turned a bright red colour and took a long sip of her drink.  
"Please Mike." Aria urged desperate to read the texts that Noel had sent. Why did little brothers have to be so annoying?  
"Chill out, it's just Hanna." Mike laughed loud and hard for a good minute before handing the phone to Aria and walking out of the room with the rest of Aria's pizza. Aria pulled the finger at Mike who laughed even harder.

"Look who's finally here!" Hanna commented hearing the doorbell ring. As the girls peered out the window they could see Aria waiting expectantly. Running down the stairs Hanna threw the door open and pulled Aria into a hug, not letting go for a full two minutes.  
"Hi Hanna, you do realize it's been like a few hours since you last saw me right?" Aria laughed following the blonde girl up the stairs.  
"It's just so good to see you! We haven't been seeing you much out of school." There was a hint of sadness in Hanna's voice and Aria instantly felt guilty. She knew she hadn't been a very good friend for the past few weeks, she was trying too hard to make her relationship with Ezra work when it was doomed for failure. Then Noel had come into her life and all she wanted to do was to spend time with him, and with homework on top of boys she didn't leave anytime for her three best friends.  
"I know! I'm so sorry." Aria cringed falling on the ground next to Spencer and Emily.  
"Now Ezra's gone we will be seeing more of you." Emily spoke sounding happy, hatred still clear in her voice.  
"Thank god he's gone!" Spencer exclaimed with an equally strong hatred as Emily's.  
"Come on guys he's not all bad. Before all the secrets we were good." Aria shrugged not sure why she was defending Ezra. Maybe it was because she was still in love with him, or maybe it was simply because it was true. Before all the lies and secrets they had been good for each other. Even if it was only a day before the relationship became built on lies and secrets.  
"Really? Because I can still see your bruises." Spencer spat not caring about how rude she sounded. Shifting uncomfortably Aria tugged her sleeve in attempts to cover the purple marks that had been left by the man she loved.  
"Give it up Aria, everyone can see them." Emily commented feeling sorry immediately after she spoke. She hadn't meant the words to sound as mean as they had, they kinda just spilled out of her mouth, "Sorry! I'm just so stressed with school work and A." Aria smiled, but she couldn't bring herself to reply. It wasn't only the bruises that were getting to her now, it was the fact that all the girls were seeming to still be getting messages from A and she hadn't thought twice about it. She had neglected to ask the girls what they were going through, she was too caught up in her happiness of the absence of A in her own life.  
"Stop it! We are not here to talk about A, or ex boyfriends, and especially not school! We are here to have fun, have a slumber party how we used to." Hanna scolded the girls breaking the silence that had developed.  
"You're right Hanna, we need to be focusing on gossip and current relationships." Spencer sighed rearranging herself to be more comfortable. Her figure had been stiff and proper and she could feel the tension leaving her as she lay on the floor, kicking her feet up into the air.  
"Did you hear that Kayla and Ben hooked up?" Hanna giggled copying Spencer's actions. Soon the girls had talked about everything they could to do with school and were feeling as if they needed something else to entertain them.  
"You guys find something on TV, I think I have something to end our boredom or thirst or whatever." Hanna giggled jumping from the floor and heading towards the kitchen. Grabbing the remote Emily turned the TV on flicking through channel after channel seeing only infomercials.  
"There has to be something!" Aria moaned peeling off her tight top to be replaced with a loose-fitting singlet. Tugging on her jeans Aria pulled on her short pajama pants and fell into a heap on the couch next to Emily. Spencer copied Aria's actions pairing a deep blue Peter Alexander ribbed tank with white cotton shorts.  
"You find something, I'm getting changed." Emily sighed dumping the remote in Spencer's hands. Flicking through the channels Spencer landed on some channel playing a late news broadcast.  
"We are not watching the news Spencer." Aria scolded taking the remote for herself. After a few minutes they had found a crap soap opera they could have a heck of a lot of fun mocking.  
"Oh my god! I remember a game Mona and I used to play to this!" Hanna exclaimed as a feeling of sadness rushed over her. Mona...There was no point dwelling on her ex best friends, why not move those happy times to happy times with her friends now.  
"How do you play?" Emily asked instantly agreeing to the game. It didn't matter what it was, if it made her happy she would do it. She knew that some things she did with Paige just because she missed doing them with Maya.  
"Every time one of the characters gets all over dramatic you drink, like if they say or do something that just wouldn't happen." Hanna said taking a seat next to Emily on the ground in front of the couch. She was grateful to her friend for agreeing, it would have been awkward and uncomfortable if she hadn't.  
"I guess we'll play too." Aria smiled dragging Spencer down to sit next to Hanna. When the first ad break had rolled around the girl's had downed a full bottle of white wine and were steadily working their way through a second.  
"George I love you, but..." the TV spoke, "but what?" "I'm pregnant to Hugo." "My father?"  
"I swear this calls for drinking a whole other bottle." Hanna tipsily giggled taking a swig of the alcohol. As the bottle got passed around the group Aria began to feel uncomfortably cold.  
"Put on a jumper already, you've been shivering all night!" Spencer exclaimed sounding perfectly sober except Aria knew different. The girls were all definitely piss drunk. Aria jumped up from the ground and grabbed the first jumper from her bag she could find. Sitting back down she smiled into the fabric of the jumper. It was cuddly and warm and smelt amazing, it was Noel's. She remembered him giving it to her after their game of truth or dare, where she had found out how he really felt about her. That conversation still set off the butterflies in Aria's stomach.  
"What's got you smiling?" Emily giggled noticing the preoccupied Aria. Aria giggled in response burying her face in the warm fabric.  
"That's Noels!" Spencer yelled, drunkenly pointing at the jumper.  
"He kissed you didn't he?" Hanna spoke seeing Aria blush deeply. The girls screamed in excitement knowing that it was a yes. As if on cue Aria's phone rang, the caller I.D reading Noel. Snatching up the phone Hanna answered the phone putting it on speaker phone.  
"Hi Noel!" Hanna yelled suppressing her giggles.  
"H-Hanna?" Noel stuttered through the phone immediately feeling stupid for calling Aria. Of course she wouldn't be alone! The girls erupted in a fit of giggles and Noel could tell they were drunk.  
"How drunk are all of you?" Noel laughed hearing the presence of all four girls.  
"We not drunk!" Spencer exclaimed falling on Emily in attempt to grab the bottle.  
"No, of course not!" Noel laughed harder this time at Spencer. Proper, never stepping a foot of line Spencer. He was sure people would pay good money to see a Hastings' drunk. Aria whispered an incoherent line into the phone causing all the girls to laugh harder and Noel to worry. He knew that the girl was safe with her friends, but he couldn't help thinking of all the dangers they could get themselves into being that drunk. He couldn't stand to see anything bad happen to Aria after all she had been through with A and Ezra.  
"Noely we heard you kissed our wittle Aria." Emily spoke into the phone, pushing Spencer off her lap.  
"Yeah, that happened." Noel said stiffening up. He knew Aria was drunk, but he really didn't think he would run to her friends with that, she had kissed him. Hitting himself for being so stupid Noel relaxed, Aria was a girl. Girls shared that type of information, why was he being so weird anyway? He had kissed plenty of girls who had probably told their whole town...but he knew that he was feeling this way because Aria wasn't just some girl. She was Aria. The next few hours were spent desperately trying to decipher what the girls were saying, but getting nowhere Noel said goodbye, despite the girls attempts to keep him on the phone. Sighing Noel fell onto the bed, closing his eyes to dream once more about the girl of his dreams.

**Hope you enjoyed! A lot more Naria next chapter (: Read and review!**


	8. Missing

**No Copyright intended**

"I hate you Hanna." Aria moaned sitting her self down near at the kitchen counter. She had a killer hangover and every little sound seemed to be magnified in her own ears.  
"Tell me about it!" Hanna replied sliding a glass of water and aspirin over to her friend.  
"Where's Spencer and Em's?" Aria asked downing the water quickly. It didn't take long for her to feel the effects of the aspirin and was soon feeling slightly better. "They were gone when I woke up, that reminds me you have to be gone in...now." Hanna replied preparing herself for Aria's response. She felt so guilty asking Aria to leave when she had been the one complaining that Aria hadn't been spending time with them. Hopefully Aria would understand, or at least want to see Noel.  
"Right, you and Caleb have the house to yourself. Just give me a few minutes." Aria smiled knowing that this was a rare opportunity for her friend. Hanna and Caleb had hidden their relationship for so long she didn't know how they did it. Even though she had to when she was with Ezra, Hanna and Caleb showed a lot more affection towards each other than Ezra ever cared to with Aria.  
"Thank you." Hanna smiled as the door bell rang. Jumping in excitement, Hanna quickly caught herself and regained her composure.  
"I'll see you later." Aria smiled, grabbing her bag and heading towards the door. She swung the door open to greet a very surprised Caleb. He looked shocked and a bit embarrassed to see Aria. He clearly didn't know that the girls knew what Hanna was actually doing during her 'dentist appointments.'  
"Have fun." Aria laughed brushing past him, she sure knew they were going to.

Aria flopped down on her bed, glad to be rid of her hangover. An hour run followed by a cold shower would always be the cure, but to soon Aria was bored. Hanna was still busy with Caleb, and Spencer and Emily were probably with their respected partners, even Mike was out with friends. A pang of loneliness hit Aria hard as she checked her phone for the millionth time. The run had been a good distraction for a while, but now she was just alone. She hadn't felt this way for a long time, and Aria soon realized it was the absence of Ezra in her life. She knew she shouldn't feel this way, missing Ezra, but he really had been there when she needed him. If she needed somewhere to go, or someone to go to, she knew that she could go to his apartment and he would be there. He never expected her to come over nor did he kick her out, he was just there for her. Letting out a loud groan Aria flung her head back on the bed. She needed to rid herself of any feelings and thoughts that involved Ezra. He was the one that had hurt her, left bruises on her fragile figure, and she knew that those were something she could never forgive him for.  
"Aria, we need to talk." Byron announced his entrance sitting on Aria's desk chair.  
"I don't think we need to." Aria bluntly replied avoiding her Dad's gaze. He had betrayed Aria one to many times, asking Meredith out was one thing, but asking her to move in with them had shaken Aria up. She not only hated her Dad, but hated Meredith now. Even though her Mom had moved on Aria knew that her Mom had stayed up crying at the news. It was cruel of Byron to ask her to move in when his marriage had only just ended.  
"I'm not going to talk to you about Meredith, don't worry." Byron sighed shifting uncomfortably in his chair.  
"Dad, everything revolves around Meredith and her itty bitty feelings though?" Aria spoke with mock concern in her voice, hoping to make her father feel even more awkward. She had nothing to say to her Dad, and didn't care what he had to say, so there really was no point him being here. She would be staying with her Mom soon anyway, where she could be away from her dad and Mere-monster.  
"Aria! I will not have you being rude to anyone that lives under this roof, do you understand?" Byron scolded causing Aria to laugh.  
"Was that your rule when Mom was still around? I think cheating constitutes as being rude." Aria spat, a cruel laughter in her voice. Her Dad was an hypocritical jerk and all she wanted was things to go back to how they had been. But when? Her family had never been particularly happy, Iceland was good, but then there was still the secret that loomed between her and her father. When her Mom had found out, it almost killed her, and her Mom's sadness only made Aria feel sadder.  
"All I wanted to know was why there are bruises on your arms? Make sure my little girls okay." Byron sighed admitting defeat. His daughter was right and he didn't want to get into yet another argument with her, he needed to know where the bruises were from.  
"I didn't realized you cared." Aria spat sitting up on her bed. She was now facing her Dad and she could see how much her words had hurt him, but she didn't care. He deserved them.  
"You're my daughter, of course I care!" Byron exclaimed clearly shocked by Aria's words.  
"I'm not sure you do." Aria whispered jumping off her bed over to the door. She needed to get out of her house, as far away from her Dad as possible.  
"Stop!" Byron spoke placing a hand around Aria's arm. His fingers tightly clenched over one of the bruises left by Ezra. Aria timidly looked down at his hand, and Byron immediately let go, letting Aria flee from the house.  
"Shit." Byron whispered into the thin air.

Noel lay on his bed repeatedly throwing a tennis ball up in the air, letting it fall into his hands. All he wanted to do was call Aria, hear her sweet voice saying his name, but she was with her friends. He had to let her have freedom right? He had been out with girls that had never left his side, with him 24/7. This made him break up with them, he needed time apart from them, not just to spend with friends, but to be alone. This is why Noel knew it would be a dickish move to call her. Noel's phone letting out a loud ring and Noel picked it up in a matter of seconds, not bothering to see who was calling.  
"Hi!" Noel sang happy that Aria was calling, at least he thought it was Aria.  
"Hi Noel, it's Spencer. Is Aria with you?" Spencer worriedly asked, she hoped that he would say yes otherwise...she didn't want to think about it.  
"No..." Noel sighed feeling stupid for even thinking that it would be Aria calling.  
"Shit! Do you have any idea where she might be?" Noel could now hear how scared Spencer sounded, how worried. Was something wrong? Why did they need to know where Aria was?  
"Have you asked Mike?" Noel asked quickly becoming as worried as Spencer.  
"I've asked everyone! Even her parents, Noel we really need to find her!" Spencer's voice was high-pitched and shaky and she was hoping that Noel would help. He would have to have some idea where she was.  
"I'll start looking now, call me if anything comes up." Noel announced running to his car. He didn't care that he was shirtless, or that his hair was a mess, he needed to find Aria. What if she was in danger?  
"Same goes." Spencer replied before hanging up the phone. Noel impatiently drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he reached a red light. He was hoping that Aria would be at the playground, because that was where he was going. If she wasn't he had no idea where he would go. Pulling into a street that ran along side the playground he jumped out of his car. Running past many dog walkers, he ran his way over to where the playground was. Aria had to be there! She would be there. At least that's what Noel kept telling to himself, it was all he could think to stay sane. Turning a last corner he cursed loudly causing a group of parents and kids to stare at him. He didn't know where else to go so he walked over to the parents. He might as well apologize, ask if they've seen Aria.  
"Sorry! I just really need to find my friend, have you seen her?" Noel approached two blonde ladies and a man who smiled in appreciation. He had his phone pushed towards them, showing a photo of Aria he had sneakily took. She had looked beautiful and he wanted to remember the moment, so he did what anyone would do and snapped a pic. The two ladies shook their heads and Noel felt like kicking himself. Of course they hadn't, why would they have when Aria clearly hadn't been there.  
"She was here half an hour ago. She left her phone here, I was going to try find the girl when little Tommy decided it was time to go home." The man smiled handing the phone over to Noel.  
"Thank you so much!" Noel said pulling the man into a bear hug before running back to his car. He was so glad that the man had something that could potentially lead him to Aria. Sitting in his car Noel turned the phone's screen on. There were numerous calls from her three friends and even more texts. Flicking through her notifications Noel noticed five rejected calls made my Aria's Dad little over an hour ago. Looking through her texts he saw a message from 'A' five minutes after the last call from her Dad.  
**Look's like Aria's been up to no good, wonder what Noel would say. You better watch your back, not everyone gets a happy ending - A  
**Swearing loudly Noel dialed Spencer's number on his own phone.  
"You've got something?" Spencer asked, muffled sounds of Hanna and Emily in the background.  
"I went to the playground and this guy said she had left half an hour ago. He gave me her phone that she had dropped and an hour ago there were five calls from her Dad that Aria had rejected, and a few minutes after her Dad's last call was a text from A." Noel told Spencer unsure if he should have said anything about A. He didn't know if the girls knew who A was or how much A had hurt Aria, but he knew he couldn't lie. Not at a time like now.  
"A? You know about A?" Spencer spoke into the phone making Noel feel relieved and a little anxious. Were these girls getting tormented by A as well?  
"Yeah, I've gotten one or two texts. I'm guessing you've been tormented by A too?" Noel felt terrible for the girls knowing that the answer was going to be a yes, and if Spencer said yes he knew it would be for all of them.  
"All of us. What does the text say? Word for word" Spencer bluntly replied, trying to show that she wasn't scared. Noel told Spencer and was surprised to hear silence on the other side of the line. He was hoping that Spencer would know what to say, know what to do. She was the smart one after all.  
"What has A sent you?" There was a new voice on the phone this time, one that belonged to Hanna, she sounded just as nervous as he was.  
"First one told me to go the graveyard where I saw Aria, second one told me to watch my back, not everyone gets to live." Noel answered immediately feeling stupid. He should have know that the second text referred to Aria. Especially seeing it said newly important people.  
"Get to the graveyard now, we'll meet you there." Noel hung up the phone and turned his engine on, glad he was less than five minutes away.

**Hope you enjoyed! Read and review**


	9. Raw

Aria's eyes were heavy and her whole body felt like a dead weight. She felt drowsy and sick, but wasn't too sure why. She tried to move, to stand up, but found that she couldn't. Even moving a finger hurt too much. Aria attempted to take a deep breath, relax herself, but found that it was impossible as a thick strip of duct tape was covering her mouth. Opening her eyes Aria began to panic. Her hands were tied tightly behind her back, and her ankles wound even tighter around the chair legs. She could feel the cuts, bruises and burns on her body, but where they were from she wasn't too sure. In fact Aria couldn't remember anything since she had arrived at Hanna's the previous night. Everything else either passed as a blur, or just wasn't there at all.

"Finally! I was wondering when you were going to wake up darling." Aria couldn't make out who was speaking, but she could tell it was a man. Not just from the voice, but from the build of the body. He had broad shoulders and black gloves covered very manly hands. Aria took a closer look at the figure in front of her, she couldn't believe it. A was standing less than a meter away, preparing Aria for her death. She could see the knives, lighters and bats on the ground near him, but what shook her more was the gun. Sitting there, torturing her with its presence.  
"Oh so you've seen the gun? It's a good piece isn't it?" A spoke with laughter in his voice. Aria knew this laugh, it was one that she was used to, it belonged to someone close to her, very close. A picture began to form in her head, but it was soon knocked away as Aria received a violent blow to her head. A had whacked the side of her head with a thick metal baseball bat. Aria wanted to let out a scream, express her pain, but with the tape on her mouth all she could do was let hot tears stream from her eyes.  
"This isn't very fun without you screaming, I guess I can remove the tape. The dead bodies aren't going to call the cops here." A let out another chilling, yet familiar laugh, and Aria connected the dots, coming to the conclusion she was in the grave yard. She could remember the last time she was at the grave yard, when she had found out about Ezra's terrible secret. The highlight of that night was Noel, how he sung to her, how she learnt how he felt about her, it was a perfect night, but then again A had been there, watching them. And now, A was here again torturing her. Aria refocused on the situation and saw A approaching her, this time empty-handed. She was scared, scared that this time he would hit her or inflict pain with his hands. She tried desperately to see the face under the hood, but all that she could recognize were the piercing green eyes, ones that made her think of home, of her family, but now they were associated with fear and hatred. A placed his hands on Aria's face, stroking a thumb over the beautiful girls cheek, all to soon for Aria he had slapped her hard. Ripping the tape from Aria's face he punched her hard in the stomach, wanting to hear her scream. He was greatly delighted when she did, even placing a kiss on her forehead.  
"That's better! I need to hear your pain." The man threw his head back in laughter making his hood fall off his face and that was when Aria got really worried. It couldn't be happening, this couldn't be A, or maybe A had hit her so hard she had imagined the man's face.  
"D-Dad?" Aria stuttered hands steadily shaking. Her Dad shot his head up a broad smile on his face.  
"Why? Wh-what did I do wrong? Wh-wh-why do you want to hurt me Daddy?" Aria asked, hardly believing what was right in front of her.  
"Don't play the Daddy card on me, you and your friends are all little sluts, you deserve everything you get." Byron spat, his daughter and friends disgusted him. He knew about all their lies, how they had lied to the police numerous times with anything involving Ali and it made him sick. It was his daughter's time to die though, he knew he didn't approve of Ezra, but cheating on him was not what he had raised her to do, but then again maybe the apple didn't fall to far from the tree. Never less his daughter had to pay for her lies and games and cheating, she didn't deserve to be alive. Picking up the gasoline he started to dump it on the already damp leaves letting it splash on to Aria's chair legs.  
"Please Dad! No! You can't do this, I'm your daughter." Aria begged her father to stop, it was all she could do.  
"I love you Aria, but I will make sure you get to hell before me." Byron whispered into his daughters ear pulling the matchbox from his pocket.  
"Please Dad!" Aria cried desperately trying to free herself from the chair. Byron laughed cruelly and then stopped. He could hear somebody beyond the trees, not too far off.  
"Aria?" The voice yelled and Aria's face lit up, hope suddenly reinstated.  
"Noel! Help please!" Aria responded receiving a hard blow to her face from her Dad. Byron shook his head, dropping the already lit match. He then ran from the forest, hoping to get as far away as he could before Noel came.

"I'm coming! I'll follow your voice!" Noel responded, smelling smoke.  
"Noel, hurry!" Aria yelled feeling the fire approach closer and closer. It seemed to take a long time to spread, but then everything was slowed down. Soon all she could smell was smoke and she could feel the flames tickling her ankles. She began to feel drowsy and Noel's voice was small in the back of her mind.  
"Aria! Oh crap." Noel muttered seeing the wall of flames surrounding the girl. Sighing he pulled his jacket over his mouth in attempts to stop himself inhaling the smoke and ran through the wall. He couldn't see much apart from an unconscious Aria bound to a chair. Running over to her he tried in vain to break the tape, but soon found it was no use.  
"Aria what have you gotten yourself into?" Noel murmured desperately looking for something that could cut Aria free. Spotting something glinting out of the corner of his eye he reached out, slightly flinching at the heat of the knife. Careful to keep his hands on the plastic he hastily cut her out of the chair and ran as far from the fire as he could hoping upon all hopes that the girl would be alive.

"Is she okay?" Hanna screamed running down the narrow hospital hall, Spencer and Emily in tow.  
"I don't know, the doctors haven't said anything." Noel replied, quickly wiping tears from his eyes. He couldn't let the girls see him crying, not just for his ego or manliness, but he needed to be strong for them because he knew they would be breaking down at any time.  
"H-how long has she been in there?" Spencer asked voice steadily shaking.  
"God I don't know Spencer." Noel sighed, he hadn't been keeping track of time, it wasn't his priority as such. "Sorry." Noel added realizing how much of a jerk he had just been. Of course Spencer was just worrying about her best friend, he had no right to snap at her.

"Are any of you Aria's family?" A doctor asked emerging from the surgery room.  
"No, her brother should be here in a few minutes." Noel replied hoping that the doctor would just tell them her condition, her friends were basically family to her anyway.  
"And her Mom is ten minutes away." Emily added voice close to a whisper.  
"Can you alert a nurse when they arrive?" The doctor asked edging away from the group.  
Wait! Please just tell us if Aria is going to be okay?" Hanna begged, it killed her not knowing if her best friend was going to live or not. She hated A for putting her best friend through this, but at that moment she hated the doctor more for not telling her anything.  
"I really can't." The doctor replied trying to walk further away.  
"Guys, how's Aria?" Mike asked approaching the group, eyes locked with the doctor.  
"You're her brother I take it?" The doctor asked approaching the group once again. They all breathed a sigh of relief, with Aria's family here they would finally get an update about how she is doing.  
"Yeah, I'm Mike. How is she? Is she okay?" Mike asked shaking the doctor's hand. Aria had to be okay, he had talked to her this morning, seen her the previous day and she was absolutely fine, there was no way anything could be wrong.  
"She is a fighter your sister, you know that." The doctor replied and the group immediately got scared, if he wasn't telling them anything it had to be bad news.  
"Is she going to be alright?" Emily whimpered grasping Spencer's hand tightly.  
"Aria is in a stable condition, but we will need to keep her under close watch for the next week or so. She's been through a lot what with the cuts and bruises, even second degree burns." The doctor replied making the girls and Mike feel relieved, Aria was going to be okay.  
"Doc wait." Noel called after the doctor down the narrow corridor.  
"Yes Noel." The doctor impatiently replied.

"What do you mean cuts and bruises? I just had to pull her out of a fire." Noel hands were shaking now, no one could be that cruel to hurt Aria, could  
"She suffered heavy blows to the head and the chest. The burns aren't from the fire though, I thought you knew that." The doctor replied watching Noel cautiously. The hospital had alerted the police who had taken statements from both the doctor and Noel, and he had simply thought Noel knew of all the injuries that had happened to the girl in his surgery room. The torture that had been inflicted upon her, but clearly not and he felt guilty for making Noel aware of the harsh truth.  
The whole world seemed to crash around Noel, he may have guessed that someone had hurt Aria, but knowing they had all but killed her came as a heavy blow to the chest. That was A's aim right to kill her? Slowly walking away from the doctor Noel went to approach the small group, but found that he couldn't. With Aria's mom and her boyfriend here now, it was too much. How could he stand there and hide the fact that Aria had been kidnapped, tied to a chair, and beaten, burned, and bruised? Sure they knew that Aria had been kidnapped, but nobody knew of the pain that had been inflicted upon her and he couldn't be the one to break it to them. Walking out of the corridor he ignored the pleas from Spencer and Hanna willing him to stay. He had to get as far away from the hospital as he could to make sure he wouldn't spill the truth.


	10. Madhouse

**A/N: ARGH I FORGOT TO PUT THIS IN THE LAST CHAPTER SO IT IS HERE NOW:**

**CREDIT TO YOUNG AND CARELESS FOR HELPING WITH THE STORY AND MOST IMPORTANTLY THE IDENTITY OF A!**

"Easy now, is there anything I can get you?" Mike asked lowering Aria in to her bed while her friends rushed around ensuring that her pillow was fluffed, that she was comfortable and everything else.  
"I think these guys have it covered." Aria laughed sick of being coddled and looked after. All she wanted do to was go outside, have some fun, but the stupid doctor had prescribed her with staying in bed. Mike laughed, nodding in agreement, but was stopped before he reached the door. Aria just wanted one small thing.  
"Anything." Mike replied trying not to look at the purple blue bruises that covered her.  
"Could you ask for Noel to visit?" Mike could see Aria avoiding his eyes, avoiding everyone eyes in that matter. The room had quickly become quiet and still, but Mike could hear the hurt in Aria's voice echoing throughout the room, rebounding off the walls, never leaving. A few silent moments passed as the girls let the words bounce off the walls, letting Mike saunter off before anyone attempted to talk.  
"He's going to come, he can't stay away from you for that long you know?" Hanna finally breathed sitting down on Aria's bed, fiddling with a loose thread on her shirt.  
"Is that why he didn't come once while I was in hospital? Is that why..." Aria yelled but soon trailed off, it wasn't Hanna's fault, she didn't deserve getting yelled at.  
"Aria it's going to be okay. You guys are going to be okay." Spencer comforted joining Emily on the other side of the girl who seemed to have hurt radiating from her every word, movement and thought. Spencer knew it wasn't just hurt from the physical pain, or the hurt from Noel, or even previous hurt from Ezra. Aria had seen something - whether something A had shown her, or who A was, and if it was the latter A must have some serious emotional attachment to her.  
"Nothing's ever okay with us though, seriously. Think about it. First we were all socially awkward if I can put it like that, then there was Ali. I know, I know we all loved her, but she did say and do some messed up stuff, and now there is A. Heck, not even Iceland was a normal experience. I could hardly look at Dad for what he did to Mum, and moving away from you guys so soon after Ali disappearing? It's all twisted. Our whole lives are twisted train wrecks. What's the point pretending that anything is going to be okay, that we have a chance of being normal when we clearly don't?" The three girls didn't know how to respond to Aria, she was right. Nothing in there lives could ever be considered normal, and they had been through too much to ever join the gang of normality.  
"But isn't that exactly why we should keep fighting? Keep moving on? If we let A and Ali and who ever else dictate what we do, aren't we loosing? We've been through so much_ together. _Maybe, maybe being normal is staying together, not losing what we have. Who defines normal and okay anyway?" Emily replied not able to keep the thoughts in no matter how hard she tried. She didn't want to reply to Aria in such a heated way, but then again maybe it would help. All they needed was to accept the fact that having each other was enough. She didn't acknowledge it when Maya was still here and look how that turned out.  
"Em's right. We need to define normal for ourselves. So we're going to watch shitty movies and give each other makeovers and you are going to vent all your Noel related frustrations out, and there will be zero mentions of A, okay?" Hanna declared. Maybe she was forcing her friends into Mona's place, or maybe this is what they all needed, but the girls agreed. They needed a relaxing night with no talk about their worries, or the future, or A. Just enjoy the now.

"So you and Paige are like together?" Aria giggled feeding off Emily's comment, which subtly reported their relationship. Emily blushed a deep red hiding her face from the girls. She hadn't even realized she let it slide and was instantly regretting opening her mouth. The girl's would be so judgmental, with reason too. Paige had previously tried to drown her. To Emily's surprise the girls seemed happy, excited for her, and Emily let out a sigh of relief.  
"But how do you even do it? Like..." Hanna asked and Aria and Spencer squealed in embarrassment for their friend who had turned even redder than before.  
"Um Aria?" A voice called from the doorway deflating the mood in the room. Aria felt her blood turn to ice and didn't turn to face the door. Who ever the voice belonged to she didn't want to see them.  
"Ella let me in, I wanted to see how you are." Byron took a tentative step into his daughter's room, he was so worried that she would know who he was. Recognize him as part of the A team, but he felt more confident when his daughter looked at him with an inquisitive face.  
"Dad?" Aria spoke out loud, how could she be so scared of a man that she had known and trusted her whole life. Why was she so scared of her Dad?  
"How are you doing?" Byron asked, putting on a loving father façade. Of course his daughter didn't deserve his love, she had never done anything to deserve it. She had been a horrible person all her life, nothing like her good friend Ali. Spencer, Emily and Hanna sat awkwardly, not too sure where to look. They could feel the awkward vibes between Aria and her Dad, and when it was a second to long for Aria to have answered his question they knew something was up. Maybe Byron knew something he shouldn't? He couldn't still be upset over Aria and Ezra's relationship, could he?  
"I think you should leave, Mom never should have let you in." Aria spoke coldly and evenly before turning her back to her Dad, and returning to her friends. Hopefully her Dad would just get the message and leave.  
"What was that about?" Spencer whispered as Aria's Dad left the room. The awkward vibe thankfully left with him.  
"I don't know... Anyway can we get back to not worrying about anything. How are you and Toby?" Aria asked brushing aside the fact that her Dad had even made her scared. There was no reason he should have, he hadn't done anything to her...had he? It wasn't like she could remember much at all. Spencer shared an awkward glance with the other girls before replying to Aria.  
"We broke up." Aria could see the hurt in Spencer's eyes, but also knew that it was Spencer who had broken it off with Toby. All she had to do was glance at Spencer and could instantly see the guilt and hurt that betrayed her true emotions. If Spencer knew these feelings were open to be read behind her solid gaze she would freak, so Aria decided to play dumb. Something that she didn't really need to do, Spencer knew Aria could read her like an open book.  
"I'm so sorry, what happened?" Aria squeezed Spencer's hand, flinching at the coldness of her touch. She felt sorry for Spencer, the girl who had been through so much, who had to deal with so much, but yet still had to be strong, put together. Spencer was the only link keeping the girls sane.  
"He was just never there, and even when he was...he always needed to be somewhere else. I guess somewhere along the way we fell out of love. I just wish I had realized earlier on." Spencer shrugged, it was true. Although it wasn't the full reason she ended things with Toby, it was enough to suffice for her friends.  
"Anyway happy thoughts, happy thoughts." Hanna sang trying to rid of the sorrowful air that had fallen over the group, engulfing the girls in everything that had been taken away from them, ripped from their tight grips. They needed to focus on the positives.  
"Why don't you tell us everything about you and Noel? I mean you haven't really given us anything" Emily egged on and Aria let out a light laugh.  
"Where do I even start?" Aria shrugged receiving a tight look from Spencer. Of course, the party.

"Dude where are you? No one has seen you for days, you've got Aria worried." Mike spoke into the phone hoping that Noel would give him something to go off. He hated seeing Aria hurt by the actions of his friend and he decided he would get some answers, no matter how annoying he had to be.  
"Then tell her I'm fine, tell her to stop worrying about me." Noel sighed, he had repeated the phrase millions of times, but of course Mike being Mike would need something more to go off.  
"Just give me something mate." Mike said in a pleading tone. He was sick of having the same conversation with Noel over and over, a never-ending cycle.  
"I'll be back in a few days." Noel sighed hanging up the phone. He looked out the window wondering what he had to do. It's not as if he wanted to leave Aria, but he had to. To protect her. It had been A's direction of course, who else? And now he was nearly done, with one small exchange he would finally be able to return to Rosewood, return to Aria. Glancing at the time Noel realized it was time to leave. Pulling his hoodie so it concealed the small brown package in the waist band of his jeans he exited the diner. He wanted so much to open the package, see what exactly it was that A needed (to transport or receive?) He walked down the empty street, feeling the chill in the air. Turning down a narrow path he saw a similar hooded figure coming towards him, the same person he was meant to give the parcel to. As he neared him he removed the package so it was in clear view. As he passed the parcel to the man he caught a glimpse of his face. He had to have seen it wrong right? There was no possible way that _Ezra _of all people could be A. That would be too cruel, he wasn't sick enough to hurt Aria like that...was he?

**Read and Review! (: (: (:**


	11. Never Say Never

Noel took in a deep breath. This was either going one of two ways - splendidly right or horribly wrong. Knocking lightly on the door he took a step back examining the house. At least he made it look that way. He was trying in vain to calm his nerves, but found that it was impossible. Noel didn't know why he was so nervous, he had been to the house hundreds of times, there was no one in the house he should fear yet his hands were shaking ever so slightly.  
"Look who decided to show their face." Hanna scoffed from the doorway startling Noel. He hadn't even realized that the door had been opened moments after he knocked. Noel stood there shaking his head. He didn't know how to reply, what to say. Hanna was right-he had been a jerk, with good reason though. He didn't want to leave when Aria needed him, but it was something he had to do. There was no way he could tell anyone his reasons though, doing so would put everyone in danger.  
"I know and I'm sorry. Really, can I see Aria?" Noel finally breathed. Hanna stared at him for a few seconds, before tensely nodding and leading him up the stairs. Hanna didn't want to let him in, she wanted to tell him to fuck off, but she knew Aria needed to see Noel, see that he truly cared otherwise she would continue in her sorrowful angry mood. Following Hanna, Noel began to feel highly uncomfortable. He knew Aria would be furious with him-he had left her alone when she needed him most-but Mike and the girls would be even angrier.  
"Hay sweetie, Noel's here." Hanna announced poking her head through the door. She could see her friend, eye's puffy from tears. Skin ghostly pale from lack of sun. Hanna's heart broke every time she looked into the room. Her best friend had kept to herself for the past few weeks, wallowing in self-pity. Mike and the girls had tried tirelessly to cheer her up, but nothing seemed to help Aria. Then her Dad visited and Aria retracted from all of them. It killed Hanna to see Aria like this, and she suddenly felt a pang of hope. Maybe Noel would be able to save her from herself.  
"Great. Fucking fantastic!" Aria shouted throwing her hands up in the air. Of course Noel came when she needed him least. Trust him for inconvenience.  
"Aria, I'm sorry." Noel brushed past Hanna, entering what seemed like a cave. All the curtains were pulled and the only source of light was from Aria's computer screen. The air was stuffy and he could tell none of the windows had been opened for days. Aria huffed in response ever so slightly annoying Noel. With that reply he rushed to the curtains opening them wide, along with the windows.  
"Noel! Close them!" Aria screamed trying to close the curtains but Noel pulled her away, gently pushing her to the bed.  
"Why? Why are you doing this to yourself?" Noel asked running his thumb along fresh scars on Aria's fragile wrists. Aria snatched her wrists away rolling her eyes attempting to push back a memory that didn't want to be unveiled.

_"I know what you did Dad. I may not remember it now, but someday I will." Aria spoke slowly and carefully seeing the small ring of sweat on her father's forehead.  
"The only thing I'm guilty of is raising a whore like you!" Byron scoffed, his daughter couldn't remember what he did...could she? He had made sure his face was masked for the majority, who would believe her anyway.  
"A whore? Beats being a pedophile." Aria laughed, her Dad disgusted her for what he did with Ali.  
"You're just jealous that no one is ever going to love you, that you are a sick person. No one is capable of loving you, you know that right? You not only sicken me, but you sicken everyone else. I mean Ezra cheated on you, I think that proves exactly how much everyone hates you." Byron laughed taunting his daughter. When Aria didn't reply he stormed out of the room, proud of himself. Aria let the tears fall from her eyes, not able to stop the hurt that was radiating from inside her and then she saw it. A small glinting on the corner of her desk, so enticing, something that could take the pain away. Picking up the sharp razor she let it glide over her skin, feeling the pain of Byron's words slowly slipping away. _

"You weren't here Noel! You don't get to pretend you care!" Aria finally exclaimed pushing Noel away from her, but she wasn't strong enough. Noel swiftly pulled her close to him, snaking his arms around her waist and catching her lips with his own. At first Aria didn't return the kiss, but she quickly gave in, weaving her hands into his short hair in attempts to pull him closer.  
"I am so sorry! I promise to never leave you again." Noel whispered onto Aria's lips, letting the words comfort the fragile soul in front of him. Aria nodded her head, leaning her forehead against his. She believed him, she put every ounce of belief she had in him. He was all that she had to rely on, the only thing in the world that could keep her from drowning in the sadness and she planned to keep him close. Never let go.


	12. Give Me Love

**A/N: I am so so so sorry I have not updated for ages! It was initially the holidays and I didn't really get on the computer much, and then school started and I have been swamped with work, but that is no excuse. And I promise I will update much much much more regularly. I know this chapter isn't that great, but I hope you enjoy.**

Aria stood on the smooth pavement smelling the fresh, clean air. The grass around her was crisply cut, giving an illusion of a green sea that was crushed in segments by her classmates feet. She looked up at the protruding brick building and hugged her books closer to her petite figure. She did not want to go back into Rosewood High School. Not when Mona stood in the hallways, with nothing stopping her from hurting the four girls again. Aria felt her hands knees start to quiver and took a shaky step back.  
"Hay babe. It's gonna be alright. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Noel whispered in her ear while placing a comforting hand on the small of her back. All Aria had to do was take one look into his eyes, and she instantly believed him. Replacing her frown with a shy smile Aria took a step forward. Then another.

Soon later she found herself at her locker, her forehead closely pressed against the cold metal. Aria could hear the many whispers of the students in the corridor as they stared at her. Someone with concerned faces, others with looks of despair. It was too much for her.  
"I can't do this. It's too much." Aria muttered to herself. She feared that someone was going to ask her questions, questions that she didn't have the answers to. A thought crossed her mind before she could stop it, what if she did have the answers? What if someone asked her something that sparked a memory that would reveal too much?  
"Maybe you could take a picture, it will last longer." Hanna yelled down the corridor approaching her friend. The corridor soon cleared out and Aria sent an appreciative stare at Hanna.  
"How are you holding up?" Hanna asked handing Aria a cup of coffee from the cafeteria.  
"I just want to go home Han." Aria replied in a shaky voice before letting the warm liquid fall in a silky wave down her throat.  
"No. We only have gym and then we can go. One more class okay?" Hanna smiled leading Aria to the gymnasium.  
"Yeah. One more class." Aria smiled pulling her sleeves further over her wrists. If anyone saw these scars there would be more whispering, more judging. The two girls made their way over to the gymnasium in silence until they got into the girls locker room.  
"Are you going to get changed?" Hanna laughed pulling on her black running shorts. The locker room was empty, but Aria was still scared to remover her blazer. Too scared to show her wrists.  
"Yeah. You go, I'll be out in a minute." Aria smiled pulling her gym gear out of her bag. Hanna went to say something, but thought better of it and left Aria in the locker room alone. Aria let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and quickly got changed. She knew her wrists were bare and smiled when she remembered that she had Noel's jumper in her bag. Pulling it over her head Aria ran into the gymnasium, ready for her last class of the day to be over.

Two hours later, Aria sat in The Brew staring in to her coffee cup. Trying not to think of all the whispers and stares that surrounded her during school.  
"Hey stranger. I feel like I haven't seen you all day!" Noel smiled placing a kiss on Aria's forehead before sitting down.  
"That's because I've been hiding from everyone," Aria cringed avoiding his eyes, "I mean Hanna found me before gym but I managed to get away from them after school."  
"Aria, they're your friends. They want to be there for you." Noel sighed knowing he was going to lose this argument. He felt like they had had it a million times. Aria was going to keep pushing everyone away and Noel would have to stand on the sidelines and watch.  
"Spencer needs them more than I do. I was attacked months ago. Her hurt is pretty new. Finding out. About Toby." Aria shrugged, truly feeling horrible for her friend. She was so sick of people pretending to care about her petty hurt. Noel shook his head in response. His girlfriend could be stubborn at times, but this took things to a whole new level. Refusing any offer of help, of love. It hurt Noel to see her so broken.  
"What? I can't care about my friend now?" Aria asked raising her voice as a new anger filled her body. Noel scoffed, amazed that Aria could think that was what he implied.  
"I shook my head because you wont let anyone care about you, help you. Yet you are saying that Spencer needs it, even if she doesn't want it. You two girls need to let somebody in, bottling things up. It doesn't help."  
"Noel. I'm fine! Great! I don't need anyone to hold my hand." Aria yelled, causing a few of the customers surrounding them to look up in surprise.  
"Please just listen to me," Noel replied in a steady, quiet voice. "I can see you are hurt. We all can. Just let me help you."  
"I don't deserve it." Aria replied in a shaky voice. Barely louder than the faint whisper of the autumn air. Hearing this Noel rose from his chair taking Aria's figure into his chest.  
"I hate that you feel this way baby. I promise that I will do anything and everything to make you happy. You don't have to worry about a thing."

**READ AND REVIEW (:**


	13. Give The Love Around

"I've never understood these Christmas movies." Noel sighed intently watching one of the many Christmas movies playing on the television. Noel's house was decorated with tinsel and baubles, a large Christmas tree standing in the lounge. The delicious smell of Christmas cookies filled the air as the fire crackled, making the room cheery and warm.

"What is there to not understand? They are kids movies, not very deep." Aria teased, fiddling Noel's warm hand. Noel pushed himself up on the couch, adjusting his grip on Aria so they were face to face.

"Well..." Noel began turning the volume down on the television, "If Santa is real that means he is delivering presents to all the kids right? So don't the parents wonder where all the extra presents come from or like do they think they come with the tree?"

"You have just discovered the biggest plot hole in history, how do you feel about that?" Aria laughed holding her hand out as a pretend microphone.

"It depends, do I win a million dollars?" Noel replied pulling Aria closer so that she was straddling his thighs. Aria giggled as Noel kissed the tender spot under her ear, that he knew turned her on.

"Nope, the prize is only me." Aria laughed as Noel pushed her back on the couch, so his strong figure loomed over her.

"In that case..." Noel pressed his lips against Aria's, as her tiny hands swam underneath his shirt, feeling the smooth skin. Within seconds Noel's shirt lay crumpled on the ground, his mouth focused on placing a hickey on Aria's neck, hands massaging her boobs, as Aria had her head thrown back in pleasure. Aria let out a small moan, lightly scratching her hands down her boyfriends back.

"Guess who's here?" Noel's mom called waltzing into the room, her head turned to the invisible figure in the foyer. Noel ripped his mouth of Aria's, sitting on the heels of his feet at the other end of the couch, hoping that his Mom hadn't seen anything.

"Hi Mrs Kahn. Eric." Aria mumbled pulling her shirt down in hopes they didn't see anything.

"Um...we will be in the kitchen." A flustered Mrs Kahn replied rushing out of the room, steadily avoiding the couple's eyes.

"Nice bro." Eric offered his brother a fist bump, but when Noel did not comply he shrugged and followed his mother out of the room.

"Noel! I thought you said your mom wouldn't be home for a few hours!" Aria exclaimed throwing a pillow at her boyfriend.

"You have to admit, that was pretty hot." Noel laughed shrugging his T-shirt over his head.

"Are you kidding me? Your mother and brother just walked in on us!" Aria exclaimed.

"Ew, I don't mean that. I mean before they arrived!" Noel laughed, grabbing his girlfriends hand, and leading her to the kitchen where they would face an awkward conversation.

"Were you kids having fun in there?" Eric laughed grabbing a handful of cashew nuts from a near by bowl.

"Eric!" Mrs Kahn scolded her oldest son before turning to face Aria, "Has your Mom said anything about joining us on Christmas? We would love it if you three came along."

"Yes, I was meant to ask you if it's okay if she brings Zac?" Aria smiled, ducking her head in embarrassment at Eric's comment.

"Sure! The more the merrier." Mrs Kahn's phone rang and she left the room, leaving Aria and Noel with Eric.

"Younger brother, I think one of our famous parties are in order. Christmas theme? Aria could play the naughty elf?" Eric winked jokingly at Aria, and she hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"I thought you would have preferred Cece?" Aria replied in a snarky tone, wrapping Noel's arms around her waist.

"Cece Drake, no she's a little too desperate for my liking, how do you know her again?" Eric replied, intently staring at the smaller girl.

"She is friends with Ali. Was. She was friends with Ali." Aria nervously looked down at the ground. It's not like she meant to use present tense, it just slipped out.

"Who is this Cece chick anyway?" Noel laughed trying to ease the awkward silence that filled the air.

"Just a girl I used to go to school with. That reminds me, I'm meeting up with some people, I'll see you two later." Eric winked, performing several rude gestures as he walked out of the kitchen. Seconds later, Noel hoisted Aria on to the bench top, gingerly kissing her. Feeling sadness on her lips.

"Baby, are you okay?" Noel whispered on to his girlfriend's mouth, stroking the small of her back.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Aria replied a little to enthusiastically, quickly grabbing Noel's chin and placing her lips on his. Noel pulled away, looking Aria deep in the eyes.

"Babe, you can tell me anything, you know that?" Aria smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Just still a bit shaken about 'A' I guess. I keep getting this feeling that I saw his face, that it was someone close to me, but I don't know..." Aria nervously fiddled with Noel's shirt, eager to finish the conversation. These thoughts were constantly clouded her mind, but she preferred not dwelling on them, it hurt too much. Noel thought back to when he saw Ezra under the dense hoodie, when he saw those terrified yet hard eyes.

"I have to tell you something, please don't get mad." Noel rubbed the bridge of his nose, turning away from Aria. He promised himself that he would never tell her, he would never do anything to hurt her. Yet here he was ready to put a dagger through her heart. It wasn't fair.


	14. The Girls Who Cried A

"So when I was in the fricken hospital you were doing a little mission for 'A'? Why didn't you tell me?" Aria yelled pushing her boyfriend away from her.  
"Babe, I didn't want to hurt you. You were in hospital because of 'A', how was I meant to tell you?" Noel replied failing to grasp Aria's hand.  
"You should have told me sooner Noel! I can't believe...nope. It wasn't Ezra who hospitalized me. I promise you that." Aria countered still shocked that Ezra had anything to do with this. Still angry that Noel had kept this from her.  
"Who else could it have been? You said yourself you knew who A was, they were familiar. And you saw how he reacted when you broke up with him." Noel retorted, unable to believe that his girlfriend was protecting Ezra.  
"Noel, I'm serious," Aria grabbed Noel's chin, looking him in the eyes, "Ezra may be involved with the A team, but he did not torture me! It wasn't him."  
"So what are we going to do about Ezra then?" Noel sighed, giving in to Aria.  
"Let me handle it." Aria sternly replied knowing that her boyfriend was going to press further on the subject.  
"What? Are you going to go running to Spencer and them? Because that has gotten you so far before." Noel couldn't believe his ears. Why was Aria being so senseless.  
"This is not your fight Noel!" Aria exclaimed, angry that he was even involved in the messed up 'A' game.  
"It became my fight when 'A' involved me." Noel harshly whispered, he wanted to protect his girlfriend, but she was making it awfully hard.  
"Please Noel. Just let it go." Aria sighed, knowing that the argument was pointless.  
"Aria..." Noel painfully began. Aria stopped his train of thought, placing her hands on the sides of his face. She gently placed her lips on his, sharing his hurt with her own.  
"I love you baby." Aria whispered into his lips.  
"I love you too." Noel replied, snuggling the girl into the crook of his neck.

* * *

"Ezra's part of the A team." Aria blurted out, not able to hold it in any longer.  
"Excuse me?" Spencer nearly screamed, shocked at the outburst of her small friend. The girls were in the middle of eating dinner with light conversation, not exactly talking about A.  
"A got Noel to pass a package to Ezra from A a while back. I only found out today." Aria added, playing with the food on her plate.  
"We have to go to the police." Emily spoke up and the girls nodded along with her.  
"So we'll just show up without any proof? We're the girls who cried A, they wont believe us." Aria replied knowing that the police wouldn't believe anything they said without hard evidence.  
"How do we get proof? It's not like you can just rock up to his apartment anymore." Hanna stated, still not believing that their teacher was 'A'.  
"We don't." Aria bluntly replied receiving a shit storm from the three other girls.  
"Shut up!" Aria yelled when she was sick of the girls anger, "We have tried time and time again to get proof, to get things over A, but it is impossible. The only time we have ever gotten an upper hand was when Mona went to a mental hospital, when we didn't need to find any proof because the police found it. We need to wait for A to show a weakness, until then we play their game." A few awkward moments of silence passed, no one quite sure what to say next.  
"How's Noel dealing with this? With A?" Emily gingerly asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Aria let her face fall to her hands, shaking her head. How was Noel taking it? She thought they had gotten past it, but little over an hour after their shouting match they were back at it again. Noel would not let the subject of 'A' go, not without a fight.  
"He's handling it that badly? I can't really imagine Noel scared." Hanna commented, receiving glares from Spencer and Emily. "What? I can't."  
"Hanna's right. He's doing better than any of us." Aria spoke feeling happy for Noel, yet confused at the same time. A feeling the girl's seemed to share.  
"Wait what?" Spencer asked, not quite sure what the smaller girl was saying.  
"He's angrier than we are. Not scared. He has plans and ideas and...he's fine. He doesn't need to come to terms with what it means or anything. I don't understand him." Aria sighed, belaying her thoughts.  
"It seems that he understands A though." Hanna remarked in a snarky manner. Aria glared at her, shooting daggers with her eyes.  
"Maybe Noel is on the A team." Emily quietly added, Aria's harsh stare turning to Emily.  
"Aria, think about this rationally. Noel isn't afraid, he is the opposite. _And_ we've always been suspicious of him. Maybe we were right. He's A." Spencer said hoping her friend would understand where they were coming from.  
"You're kidding right?" When the three girls shook their heads, Aria laughed. "Caleb, Paige. They both are trying to figure out who A is. Caleb pretended to be A to get you alone and safe Hanna! Don't even get me started on Toby. Yet you can suspect Noel because he's trying to protect me?"  
"It's not like you have the best track record of boyfriends." Hanna muttered receiving a sharp nudge in the ribs from Spencer.  
"Paige and Caleb aren't receiving notes from A." Emily stated knowing that Aria wasn't going to listen to them.  
"Okay I'm sorry that Noel isn't as lucky as them. I mean I get it now, he's unlucky enough to be threatened by A, I must be unlucky enough to be dating A. Sorry that I was being stupid." Aria sarcastically retorted rolling her eyes.  
"Mona was getting A notes as well. Look how that turned out." Hanna replied feeling a slight pang in her heart. A sadness from the absence of Mona, her Mona, in her life.  
"Whatever. Believe what you want. I know Noel isn't A, and quite frankly that's all that matters." Aria sighed walking out of the house. She had to get away from her friends who couldn't believe her. She wanted to get back to Noel, the one person she truly felt safe with.

* * *

Aria angrily knocked on the solid door, still mad at her friends. How could they honestly think A was Noel when he had done so much for her? How could they think he was someone who could hurt them, when he had done the exact opposite? It was naïve to think that Noel was part of the A team, she expected more from her friends.  
"Look who we have here. Wanted more sexy time I take it?" Eric laughed opening the door to the petite girl.  
"Funny, really." Aria shot back sarcastically, wanting to skip the conversation with Eric and go straight to Noel.  
"Someone's in a cheery mood." Eric laughed not moving from the doorway, blocking Aria's path in.  
"Are you going to let me in?" Aria asked eliciting a hearty laugh from Eric.  
"Only if you promise to keep your joyous mood. It's contagious." Eric winked at Aria before joyfully laughing as he walked back up the stairs. Aria spotted Noel rigidly sitting on the couch in the room next to her and she bounded into his arms, desperate for his touch. She may have left here beyond angry with him, but right now she needed him. She buried her head into his chest as Noel wound his arms around her waist, placing a kiss on top of her head.  
Mike quickly stopped what he was saying when he saw Aria enter the room. He couldn't let Aria know that he knew about A, couldn't let her know that Noel and him were planning to finally put things to an end. Mike couldn't let his sister know any of this because she wouldn't understand he was trying to protect her.  
"I'll leave you guys to it." Mike suddenly spoke causing Aria to jerk her head around in shock. She hadn't even noticed another person in the room, let alone her brother.  
"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Aria blushed, embarrassed to not have seen Mike.  
"Nah, we're good. Right Mike?" Noel asked raising his eyebrows at Mike, hoping that he would get what he was asking. They were planning to meet up with Jenna tomorrow as they were sure she knew something. Why else was she pretending to be blind? What else would make Jenna scared every time her phone went off?  
"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." Mike left ready to get answers. Answers he needed to make sure his sister wouldn't get hurt. Not again. Not after Mona.


	15. Trouble

"So you came crawling back to me?" Noel asked Aria, "They always do." Noel added a snarky comment, eliciting a laugh from his girlfriend.  
"I mean, it's just your undeniable charm." Aria sarcastically replied, receiving a mockingly hurt look from Noel.  
"Was that...sarcasm that I heard?" Noel looked at a cheeky Aria, and resisted the urge to kiss her. He was still kinda angry at her. For not understanding. For not listening. For not talking about things.  
"Just a bit, maybe." Aria giggled eagerly awaiting the moment where his lips would meet hers, when the fireworks would go off. A few seconds passed before she realized that moment wasn't going to come. "You do know this is the moment where you kiss me right? Or have you forgotten?"  
"No, I haven't forgotten. I'm still mad at you. We need to talk about this!" Noel explained to his girlfriend who quickly tensed up, jumping out of her seat.  
"Noel I can't go through this again!" She began pacing back and forward, deliberating whether to leave or stay.  
"Again? We didn't go through it to begin with. That's the problem." Noel rolled his eyes, tired of this fight.  
"Noel I came here to get away from the girls, away from this conversation. Don't make me leave." Aria threatened, knowing that she would not be having a conversation with anybody about A tonight. She couldn't do it. Not after she had been kidnapped. Not after she found out Ezra was involved.  
"This is your problem Aria, you're running away from your problems." Noel replied, anger ridden in his voice.  
"So I'm just a girl with problems, I'm sorry Noel! I'll take my problems away from you." Aria turned on her heel, feeling Noel's hand grab her wrist and turn her right back around.  
"That's not what I mean and you know it!" Noel angrily whispered, frustrated with the situation. How could he let A come between them? They were stronger than that.  
"What am I supposed to do Noel? Do you know how many times we've tried to figure out who A is? I can't take much more disappointment, much more pain. We thought we were free when Mona went to Radley. But of course we were wrong. Us being free, being safe, it's impossible. I came here because I thought just maybe you'd be able to understand." Aria's initial aggression faded into sadness as she dumped herself on the couch.  
"Aria," Noel knelt in front of his girlfriend, holding her hands in his own, "I'm trying to understand. I really am. But if you're looking for someone who knows what you're going through wouldn't the girls be more suited than me?"  
"The girls." Aria manically laughed shaking her head. "The girls think you're A."  
"Me? They think I'm A? Are they insane?" Noel raised his voice, disgusted with the accusations. He would never stoop down to a level as low as A's.  
"That's why I left, because they were being ridiculous." Aria said gazing into Noel's eyes. She knew the whole conversation about A was nowhere near done, but at least Noel where she was coming from. At least he was going to let it go for now.  
"This is the moment where I kiss you, right?" Noel whispered in jest, caressing Aria's soft cheek. Aria nodded catching Noel's lips with her own.

Eric stood in the doorway not believing what he was hearing. Pain? Aria and her friends not being safe? And A, he had heard about A. It was that girl Aria had mentioned, Mona. She had done some horrible things, and now she was 'healed'. Did that conversation mean that Mona was back? That there were others taking the role as A? Eric had heard parts of Noel's conversation with Mike. There was something going on with his little brother, and his girlfriend, her friends. He was going to get to the bottom of it.


End file.
